Indiana Jones: The Adventures of Mutt
by Splish98
Summary: It is nine years after "Indiana Jones and the Adopted daughter." Rose collapse's and goes to hospital while Cobra looks after the children they soon realise that their children are completely unprepared for their world when something dreadful happens...
1. Chapter 1

Here it is! The sequel to "Indiana Jones and the Adopted Daughter." As I have previously said, I DO NOT own any of the characters except; Rose, Cobra, James and Anna. I hope you enjoy!!!

* * *

A loud bang and the sound of something metal hitting the floor, "Ah, shit!" Cried a woman. "Honey?" The sound of large running footsteps followed. "Don't worry we can get you up. James!" James heard his fathers voice and looked away from the TV. "Awe cummon." He muttered to himself as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Anna! James!" His father was still shouting. "Coming!" A girls voice this time. James walked into the kitchen not knowing what to expect. James looked at the floor his panicked father sat by his mother in an awkward position crying. "It'll be alright. Ja - James." Anna appeared behind her brother her nose stuck in a book.

"Anna will you go and get the wheelchair, please?" Anna's eyes bulged as she noticed her mother and ran to find the wheelchair. "When your sister gets back I want you to help me get your mother onto the chair, do you understand?" James nodded weakly. "I want you to hold the chair for me so it won't roll away. It's been a while since I've had to do this." Mutt kissed Rose's head. "It'll all be ok, honey."

"It's not supposed to happen anymore." She gasped.

"You'll be fine, I'll take you to the hospital and get you checked out." Her legs were still in a strange position one was bent behind her and the other was twisted in the opposite direction with blood pouring out of it where the sharpe pan edge hit her. Anna appeared with the chair and James took the handles, Mutt picked up his wife in the same way he did on their wedding day.

Anna was on the brink of tears, James looked terrified, Rose put her hand on their faces and sighed, "I'll be OK. Grandma and Grandpa will look after you while we are at the hospital. I love you both." She kissed their cheeks and Mutt nodded he had a phone in his hand, "Sorry kids your Grandparents can't make it at the moment. They said they'd get here as quick as possible. So I'm going to try and get your uncle Cobra." He then dialled another number and walked away, the children usually would be overjoyed that Cobra was babysitting them but all they could do was stare at their mother.

James knew that his mom hadn't been able to walk when _he_ was learning to and she had said her legs felt bad some days especially when it was cold but for five years she hadn't needed any help. Anna knew that her mom's legs sometimes ached but was shocked that they had collapsed.

*

"James you would only need to be here for an hour. My parents will come after that."

"_No, it's fine, Mutt. I love seeing the kids_."

"No it's not you're _always _babysitting for us. My parents will be about an hour."

"_OK, but make it an hour and a half so your parents can go home quickly._"

"It's a deal, see you in a bit."

Mutt put the phone down. James really did love the kids and they loved him too. _Maybe I should change my will so that if both me and Rose die, _he _takes the children. _Mutt walked into the kitchen. "Cobra's on his way." Rose nodded, her children still looked frightened.

Cobra appeared minutes after the phone call, Mutt was shocked because he lived over a mile away. "Thanks for coming, James."

"No problem. You just get to the hospital and get Rose checked out." He smiled warmly at Mutt and Mutt nodded. He ran inside the house and walked into the kitchen "Honey, Cobra's here. It's time to go." Mutt's soothing voice scared the children he usually barked orders at them. "We'll be home in no time." Mutt told them as he took the handles of Rose's wheel chair.

The children watched their parents clamber into the car and drive away before retreating inside to watch a film.

*

Mutt and Rose arrived at the hospital. It was strangely quiet but there was still about ten people who had to go in before them. "Mutt, this shouldn't happen. I beat it. I could walk."

"I bet you'll be walking again in no time, it will probably be something minor that they can fix."

"But what if it isn't?" Rose shouted, "What if I cannot walk again?" Mutt looked at the floor he and his wife had been happy since they had been married. They had, had their spats but nothing major that she knew of... he had never seen Rose this upset. He looked at his wife, a tear fell down her cheek and dropped off her chin.

Mutt put his hand on hers and held it tightly, "Everything will be fine." He said forcedly but sympathetically. Rose stared into his eyes and kissed him. He was her rock, her best friend and her husband. Married couples usually hated them because they were so happy so they usually made friends with people who had just got engaged. After an hour of waiting they heard "Rose Jones?" Mutt put his hand up and they followed the nurse to a small room.

"Well," The doctor was had been feeling Rose's legs for about five minutes, "I can't feel that anything's wrong with them. Could you try and walk for me please?" Rose moved off of the bed and stood straight. Confusion wafted over her. "But I couldn't walk, I collapsed!" She shouted.

"It happens. Your legs must have needed a bit of a rest. You'll be fine but if they hurt rest them for a while." The doctor then walked away.

"I don't understand." She muttered.

"Come on the kids will be worried." They walked out of the hospital silently. Rose pushed the chair this time.

"They're leaving now." The doctor they had seen was talking on a payphone. As soon as he said the sentence he put down the phone.

Mutt and Rose arrived home. It had been an awkward journey. Rose looked at her front door, something was wrong. She jumped out of the car, the door was slightly a-jar and had large footprints on the front. "No." Rose whispered.

She pulled the door. "Anna! James?" Rose bellowed. Mutt came in after her and as she turned to look at her husband shuddering sobs took over her. "They're gone!" She gasped. Mutt decided not to admit defeat as easily and decided to run about the house checking shouting his children's names repeatedly. Mutt opened the bathroom door to find Cobra tied up with duct tape and with a black eye. He was led in the bathtub. Mutt ran and slapped his face to wake his best man up.

The man woke with a start and stared up at Mutt for a while. "The children! Where are they Cobra?" Mutt screamed and Cobra's eyes grew, Rose appeared behind her husband. Mutt pulled back the duct tape on Cobra's lips. "There were five of them, they knocked down the door. One hit me and put me in here. They took the children." Rose let out a loud sob. "I'm so sorry." Cobra added, helplessly.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop them… I couldn't…" Cobra let his head fall back against the head of the bathtub and let a tear fall down his cheek.

"Did they leave a ransom note?" Mutt asked tearfully. "I don't know." Replied Cobra.

Mutt rushed out of the room as quickly as he possibly could and ran in and out of every room he could. "I'll go get some scissors." Rose told Cobra mournfully. She walked down to the kitchen, managed to walk over the wreckage and opened a drawer and found both the scissors and a note. "Found it, Mutt!" She shouted trying to stop her voice from cracking.

She heard quick loud footsteps and Mutt stood behind her. He slowly took the paper from her hands and she walked back up to the bathroom. "Here we are, James." She stated as cheerfully as she could. Rose started cutting the tape around his wrist there was a small gap where she could get the blade through without hurting him. After cutting through it she ripped of the tape and listen to him yell. She stared at the red mark where hair had been. James then undid the duct tape around his ankles wincing every time he removed a piece.

Cobra looked at Rose she was trying desperately to stay calm, but pictures of what they were doing to her children kept flashing into her head and making her feel physically sick. "They'll be ok." Cobra said breaking the silence, "They're clever kids. They'll know what to do." He smiled encouragingly.

Rose hugged her friend. Mutt walked into the bathroom staring at the piece of paper. "We have to go to England now. It says we have to go to the Ritz Hotel in London we have to be there by midnight tonight."

"Our time or there's?" Rose asked.

"There's I'm guessing, honey." Mutt answered slightly sarcastically, "We can get there on time if we leave now." He then ran downstairs to phone the airport.

"It's my fault. If my legs wouldn't have-"

"Don't blame yourself. I was here. I should have been able to take them." Cobra smiled at her, she still looked as pretty as the day he met her, even though all kinds of things were running down her face. He touched her face, the warm wet skin sent electricity down his arm. She made a soft noise between a cough and a laugh.

Mutt walked back into the room and announced "We can get the next plane which is in an hour. It'll be a push but we'll get there on time."

"We don't have the money. How will we pay for the flight?" Before he could answer the couple heard Mary's muffled voice, "Mutt? Rose? Oh God! Kids?"

"Let me worry about that. Why don't you go and pack? I need to talk to Dad." Mutt turned on his heels and stormed downstairs, he still had the hint of sarcasm in his voice. Cobra climbed out of the tub. He looked like he had been slapped. "He shouldn't treat you like that." He was breathing heavily.

"It's ok, James. We all have our way of coping." She answered wistfully. Rose walked out of the door and towards the bedroom to pack. _Shouldn't coping mechanisms happen after he has something to cope with instead of beforehand aswell? Three months of this is not a coping mechanism. _Cobra thought.

"Mutt… I can't believe. Oh my God!" Mary exclaimed running and holding her son. He pushed his mother back slightly as she started to sob. "Dad can I speak to you for a moment?" Indy was staring at the floor but nodded.

Mutt took him outside the room and into the kitchen. "Dad I need some money, the flight's expensive. I can make up just under half. I wouldn't usually ask but, Dad… I want my children back." Mutt let his lip quiver and he turned away from his father. Indy pulled something out of his pocket and wrote something down. "Here." He said shoving a check into Mutt's hands, "I want my grandchildren back too and I'm coming with you."

"Dad, no. You've got to look after Mum." His father wasn't exactly a sprightly young man any more the last adventure he went on he did his back in. "Plus I don't think your students would be happy if you left, _again_." Indy felt hurt that his son didn't want him on the trip but smiled and thought, _You'll ring me up and ask me for help sooner than you think, son._

Rose appeared downstairs, the bags were full to the brim with clothes just thrown inside. "I'm ready. I got your stuff too." She turned and looked behind her and he nodded. Rose was holding back tears as she saw the man she had once called her father. He walked to her and put his hands on her shoulders and round to her back to embrace her. Rose shuddered as loud sobs ran out of her.

Mutt wanted to hold his wife more than anything but something inside of him blamed her for the disappearance of the children. He loved her and he kept telling this voice it wasn't fair to blame her she collapsed it wasn't her fault but it just answered _She was faking. _"We really have to go now." Mutt suddenly said almost waking up from a dream. "Can't we have a couple of minutes?" Indy asked desperately.

"No, I'm sorry. We have to go _now_." Mutt replied quietly. He turned to a cabinet on the wall, unlocked it and pulled out two whips and four guns.

"It's fine. Let's go." Rose said before they could get into an argument, she took two guns and a whip and tried to smile at her husband who turned his head away to look at his father. She sniffed and walked to the car.

"Look, after her." Indy said turning to his son. "And don't be such an asshole." He grimaced and before walking out of the room added, "Good luck and bring them back, whatever it takes." Mutt sighed and followed his wife to the car.

Cobra stood in the window of their bedroom upstairs and watched them drive away. He decided he would leave the house as quietly as possible as Mutt's parents didn't know he was there. He tip-toed down the stairs and through the front door without awaking either of Mutt's parent's suspicions. They were too busy holding each other to notice.

* * *

Sorry this took so long! I was on an archaeological dig and doing homework in any spare time I had!


	3. Chapter 3

I also own Ian.

* * *

The drive to the airport seemed longer than it was. Rose wanted to talk to Mutt but she knew whatever she said he would reply with some kind of snide comment. They drove in silence and upon entering the airport stayed silent. Mutt finally talked when buying the tickets and the noise startled Rose.

They walked towards the terminal and sat waiting for the plane. Anger bubbled inside of Rose and she stood up to try and cool herself down by looking at the many shops, "Where are you going?" Asked Mutt like a father does when his daughter goes to a party in a very short dress.

"Look, Mutt. I want to find our kids too, stop acting like such a… such a dick!" Rose let the anger and fear spurt out of her. She stormed towards the burger bar behind her, letting hot tears fall down her cheek and trace her jaw-bone. She ordered food and crammed it down her throat, resulting in hiccoughs.

A large shadow fell over her, "I'm sorry." Mutt's low voice was trembling. Rose looked up at her husband and felt herself well up again. She tried to get rid of the lump in her throat by shovelling more food down it. He sat opposite her and searched her eyes for something other than anger.

"I blamed you because I didn't want to blame myself. It wasn't your fault that your legs collapsed."

"Why does _anyone_ have to be blamed for this, Mutt?" Rose managed to mumble through her full mouth. She smiled kindly and put her hand on her husbands. He let himself smile back at her. "It is a terrible thing that happened but we can't blame anyone for it. We need to stick together." Rose had dropped the last eighth of her burger wiped her hand on a serviette and held Mutt's other free hand. He was staring at their wedding rings and he kissed her hand. "I love you, Rose Jones."

"I love you, too." She smiled forcedly and stroked his face. "Now, let's go get our kids." They stood up, leaving the rest of the burger and the plate on the table.

*

Cobra sat in his living room, he was on the phone. "Yes. I understand. They left a while ago... Don't say that about her! Yes… Of course… Well I agreed to it, it was my choice!" Cobra's exasperated voice rang through his empty house. Mum was having a go at him again. "I'm leaving tonight, Mum, and there's nothing you can do about it!" He slammed the phone down and sighed. _That's not the way I intended to finish that conversation…_

He slowly heaved his huge body off of the armchair and up to his bedroom to pack.

*

When the Jones's arrived they were shaking with terror and anxiety. They made their way in slightly grubby clothes to "The Ritz Hotel." When they entered the huge and glamorous lobby of the five star hotel the couple seemed completely underdressed. "What did the note say, Mutt?" Rose asked self consciously.

"To wait here and someone will come and meet us with "further instructions." We've still got half an hour left so lets sit down." He grabbed his wives hand and dragged her to the sofas near-by. A man wearing a black suit walked over to them, "May I help you, sir, madam?" He asked with mock kindness. He was the sort of stuffy Englishperson they had seen on the television.

"We're just waiting for someone. We won't be here long." Mutt replied with a smile. The man walked away after bowing slightly. "I bet the person who comes to meet us is just as snobby." He said bitterly.

"You don't know that, calm down." Rose whispered while ringing her hands glaring at every person who happened to pass-by.

A large man walked into the hotel. He was largely built with a beer-belly and he had long blonde hair with shots of red in, tied up in a ponytail. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with two red dragons on the front, he stuck out like a sore thumb. He raised the top of his sunglasses to reveal glasses (like those you have as a child that have two layers) and searched the room for someone. Rose nudged Mutt, "I think they're early."

The man stood and gazed around the room until his eyes settled on the Jones's. He smiled broadly and walked quickly over to them. "Hi, you must be Mutt and Rose Jones, correct?" He had a soft welsh accent and a slight lisp. Mutt and Rose took his outstretched hand and he shook them vigorously. "I'm Ian Evans. Your father said you needed some help and I'm just the person for the job, that is, according to him." Mutt relaxed slightly, he was sent by his father.

"You look surprised to see me."

"Someone is supposed to be meeting us to tell us what to do to get back our children, that's all." Rose answered with a slight smile. Ian's face dropped, "I'm so sorry I didn't know, your father just said you needed a man who knew the UK better than anyone and that my knowledge as an Archaeologist would be useful." Rose and Mutt sat back in their seats and watched the hands on their watches move slowly to midnight.

"I'm sorry but I must ask you to leave, unless you want to book a room." The snobby man returned and didn't fake any kindness towards the couple. "Please, we have to stay here a little longer, please." Rose's eyes welled.

"No, I must insist-" He took Rose's arm and pulled her up."Please no!"

"- Get your hands off my wife!" Before the man could say anything else he felt a strong fist snap his nose. Ian stared at the two of them, by this time they were closer to the doors. He looked at the seats and noticed a letter. Ian picked it up and followed them out of the door stifling a laugh as he walked past the man with a broken nose.

* * *

Ian is based on the coolest Archaeologist in the world, he helped me the most when I did work experience so this is dedicated to him!


	4. Chapter 4

"Great. _Now_ what do we do?" Mutt yelled.

Ian appeared behind them. Rose answered, "I don't know, but we have to get back in if we have want to find our children.""I wouldn't worry about it." Ian spoke-up and added, "I think they dropped this off for you while you were distracted." He handed over the paper and Mutt took it.

""Dear Mr. and Mrs. Jones."" Mutt read, ""I am writing to tell you how to find your children. I have heard you are a talented Archaeologist and to retrieve your children, you must perform _one _task. You must find The Crane-Skin Bag of Cumhail and your knowledge of mythical objects is known throughout our people. You have one week to find and bring it to the rubble of Excalibur's resting place. Until we meet, Carl." You gotta be freaking kidding me!" Mutt looked livid.

"Well at least it's what we do best." She smiled at Mutt hoping he would make his usual innuendo but instead he turned to Ian and asked, "Where is a good hotel around here? We can't go back in there and the library won't be open 'till morning." Rose looked at the floor, he was worried.

"This way." Ian walked to a taxi, stuck his head in the passenger window and opened the door for Rose to climb in.

*

"No! Get off me! Dad?" James's small voice carried through the dark halls of… wherever he was. The man in front off him hand bound James and his sister together.

"Shut up you little brat!" He kicked the small boy hard in the stomach and James screamed in pain. Anna stayed quiet, she knew her parents would come and save them. She felt James struggle and could hear his soft sobs.

"We trusted him. Why would he do this to us?" She whispered.

"Shut _up_!" The man yelled. He turned on his walkie-talkie "Yeah, Simon?… Yeah it's Eddie… Why the hell has Mum put me on babysitting duty?" Anna closed her ears to the sound of this mans booming voice. "I want mom and dad." She whispered in her brothers ear, "Me too, sis. I'll get us out… somehow."

*

Rose and Mutt had, had a restless night thinking about how they could possibly find their children in time and now at seven o clock were leaving the hotel to try and find something on The Crane-Skin Bag of Cumhail; both of them knew it wouldn't be easy. They walked to the London Library and Mutt felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him.

"Isn't Ian supposed to be here?" Rose inquired as they walked into the building.

"He said he was going to be." Mutt answered wistfully.

To the left of the couple was a pile of books. Ian's head appeared above it surprising both Mutt and Rose. "Good morning!" He cried and then put his finger on his lips as the librarian glared at him. "I've been here for ages. Managed to persuade the librarian to let me in early." Ian grinned at the couple he had even more of a lisp when whispering. "I found some stuff but I can't work out some of it. We have to go to Ireland I'm afraid." Ian turned to one of the fatter books in his pile and opened it with a bang. The librarian looked over again and Ian grinned at her and mouthed, "Sorry."

"We have to go back to America? Are you serious?" Rose looked bewildered.

"Oh, no." Ian chuckled, "Ireland is a country," He pulled out a map to show Rose, "It's that blob there. We have to get a ferry to get there but it's not that long a journey." Rose blushed and Mutt rolled his eyes, he could of explained it to her.

He looked for a page whispering "No." Every now and then. "Here." He muttered and looked at the couple behind him. "There is only one mention of him in this whole bloody book."

Mutt looked at the piece, _Every year for twenty-three years at Samhain, the fire-breathing fairy Aillen would lull the men of Tara to sleep with his music before burning the palace to the ground, and the Fianna, led by Goll mac Morna, were powerless to prevent it. Fionn arrived at Tara, armed with his father's crane-skin bag of magical weapons. He kept himself awake with the point of his own spear, and then killed Aillen with it. After that his heritage was recognised and he was given command of the Fianna: Goll willingly stepped aside, and became a loyal follower of Fionn, although in many stories their alliance is uneasy and feuds occur. Fionn demanded compensation for his father's death from Tadg, threatening war or single combat against him if he refused. Tadg offered him his home, the hill of Alan, as compensation, which Fionn accepted._

Mutt stared at the page. "So how do you know we have to go to Ireland?" He asked.

"_This _book." Ian brought out a smaller book. "It says of his birth and death but nothing new."

_Muirne left the boy in the care of Bodhmall and a warrior woman, Liath Luachra, who brought him up in secret in the forest of Sliabh Bladma, teaching him the arts of war and hunting. As he grew older he entered the service, incognito, of a number of local kings, but when they recognised him as Cumhal's son they told him to leave, fearing they would be unable to protect him from his enemies. _

"Sliabh Bladma is in the centre of Ireland. And this is about how he died, or if fact didn't. We need to go almost to the top of southern Ireland from the sound of this." He pointed to the middle section of the tale. Rose read the end of it while Mutt studied the middle part in the original book Ian had shown them.

_Accounts of Fionn's death vary; according to the most popular, he is not dead at all, rather, he sleeps in a cave below Dublin, to awake and defend Ireland in the hour of her greatest need. A tale of the 10th or 11th century says that Mongán (died c.625), son of Fiachnae mac Báetáin but also said to be the son of Manannán mac Lir, was Fionn reborn._

Rose finished and looked at the middle piece about his adulthood, "But it's exactly the same as in the other book. Word for word."

"Exactly." Ian whispered putting his finger in the air as if pointing to the ceiling, "All of them are the same, they've been tampered with." Mutt stared at the man for a while. "Well I guess we need to go to Ireland then."

* * *

Thank you to the wonder that is Wikipedia I'm trying to track down more of the legend. Hint: If you don't understand most of the passage read it again (I had to read it four times to fully understand it) thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

James sat thinking as hard as he could, he was giving himself a headache but he would not give up… he could not give up, his sister needed him. There was a throbbing in his chest where the man had kicked him and he could hear his sister's heavy breathing. There was a woman looking after them at the moment, the man before had been thrown out of the room by a larger man and the children had heard his screams. _I could use… No. I could wriggle my hands out and untie myself… I tried that five minutes ago, it just hurt._

He heard a quick snort from his sister, as she abruptly awoke, and she clicked her tongue a few times. The woman looked up from her desk and nodded, wrote something down and took a glass of water and placed it on Anna's mouth so that she could drink. Anna made a small squeak to tell the woman she had finished.

The woman walked away and sat on a chair facing the children. She rested her arms on the table in front of her and fiddled with her pencil. "You ok, Anna?" James asked quietly, making the woman jump. "I'm alright. You?"

"I'm OK."

"Are you scared?" She whispered. "I am."

"We have nothing to be afraid of. You heard what happened to the guy who kicked me." James winced as he moved slightly.

"It still hurts?" Both the woman and Anna asked. The woman got up and unravelled part of the rope to have a look. She smiled at James as she lifted his shirt, "Don't worry I just want to see if a rib is broken." Her kindness startled him but he did not struggle.

"Ouch!" He yelled as she pressed his rib.

"Yeah, I'll get a doctor in." She tightened the rope, stood up and went to leave the room, she turned once to consider calling in someone else and thought, _They're just kids_ before leaving.

"I have a plan." Anna said as they heard the woman's footsteps die away…

*

The ferry was rough, Rose felt sick as she was tossed about on the deck. "You ok?" Mutt asked kindly.

"Not too good on boats." She managed to say. He put his hand on hers and smiled, "Come inside. You'll feel- I was going to lie and say you'd feel better but you are freezing cold and so am I." She smiled and let him lead her inside. Ian smiled at them, instead of his two dragons t-shirt Ian was wearing a white baggy jumper. He was reading a letter.

When Rose looked at it quizzically he explained that it was a letter from his partner who had moved in with him a few months back. He explained that he was on a dig in Poland when he met her and it was "love at first sight." Rose smiled and all Mutt could think was _whipped! _until he realised he was too.

"I wish this boat would stop rocking." Rose muttered holding a sick bag near her mouth. Mutt laughed and stared at his wife. Her expression changed from focusing on not throwing-up to complete despair. Ian stood up and bowed his head "Excuse me."

Mutt smiled at the man and Ian winked. "They'll be ok, Rose." Mutt said turning to Rose.

"How do you know that?" She sighed.

"They're our children. They'll be fine." Mutt was trying desperately to make her feel calmer, her guilt had returned and he knew it. And to tell the truth so was his... He wasn't sure that his children would be ok, he wasn't sure about anything other than he loved his family and they would be reunited soon.

Rose's face softened and Mutt smiled, Rose turned to him and said, "What?" He looked deep into her eyes and replied, "You are still as beautiful as the day we met if not more."

Rose shook her head but couldn't keep the smile from lighting up her face, however wonderful it was hearing her husband say this to her, her eyes stung. She kissed her husband briefly on the lips but he held her tightly and gave her a kiss they hadn't shared in what seemed like a lifetime. When he came up for air he mistook her tears for joy...

*

"Indy. Stop fussing over the house, they will get the children back. Come home, it's been three days. You won't find anything new." Mary's voice rang through the desolate halls of the house.

"Mary, I need to keep looking. Something isn't right." He pulled over the door to the kitchen, "The police were wrong, I just know it."

"Indiana Jones what are you talking about?" Mary had become increasingly worried about her husband over his new obsession.

He carried on searching, "It's all to… perfect!" He announced. Mary looked at the floor and everything around her. "This is your idea of perfect?"

"No! You don't understand, it just happens that on the morning that Rose collapses that the children need a babysitter and get kidnapped. Even though the babysitter is pretty much a bodyguard."

"What are you saying Indy?"

"It was a set-up they weren't kidnapped they were taken by someone they knew." He took her into the living room.

"Are you saying, Cobra did this?" Mary asked while being dragged into the room.

"Not necessarily but he may have known the person who did." Indy stopped in front of the glass coffee table and pointed around the room, "This is where Cobra told the police that they were sat when they were taken. There is no sign of a struggle just things are moved around slightly and this is broken." He pointed at the glass coffee table. Indy carried on through every room until he came to the front door. "The person was let in the house there is no sign of forced entry. I was trying to find enough evidence so that the police would believe me, there just isn't enough." He sat on the lowest step on the staircase.

"Then," Mary answered, "it's time to call Mutt." She put her hand on his and smiled kindly.


	6. Chapter 6

"You can't be serious?" Mutt's exasperated voice was grainy and hard to hear through his payphone, "Cobra? Come on dad!" His anger rose slightly. Rose turned and looked at Ian who was staring at a map. They had just landed and Mutt had stupidly decided to ring his father. Indy sighed on the other side of the phone.

"_How is Rose?_"

"She's fine, dad I'm looking after her."

"_And Ian?_"

"He's a little strange but he's fine too. Dad… How did you know that we would need an Archaeologist with us? I mean me and Rose could have coped alone but he pretty much knew where to look in the library."

"_A father's intuition. Be safe_." With that Indy put down the phone.

"Is everything ok, Mutt?" Rose asked turning her gaze to her husband. Ian noticed they were out of the phone-box and jumped in after them. He quickly dialled the number as though someone might steal the phone from him any second.

Mutt looked at Rose and whispered, "Dad, thinks Cobra's protecting someone." His wife said nothing but looked back towards the harbour. Mutt turned and looked at Ian who was apologising to someone. "Please, honey. Look, I… I understand but… I love you." He said unrepentantly and suddenly his tone changed from grovelling to loving.

"We used to be like that." Mutt muttered to Rose.

"We never phoned each other and I'm pretty sure you never grovelled. Too much "pride"" She replied with raised eyebrows.

"Well that's cos we lived in the same house and I think I must have grovelled at some point." He chuckled, "No, I meant _that_." He pointed at the smiling Ian. "We used to… be excited. Not like that." He quickly added. "About being together and spending our life together. To tell the truth there have been problems even before _this_ happened. We didn't talk properly until you collapsed… Which is why I thought you might have been faking your collapse as a sort of last attempt at keeping us together." He was staring at the floor, both of them had been avoiding the subject.

"Well I wouldn't have even tried to fake it. I was quite happy for us to just grow apart. But I didn't know if the children could cope if I left you." Rose turned to look at Ian again while her body still faced Mutt. She did not wish to see his look of surprise. "I _know_, Mutt. I know about you and Martha. She's a beautiful woman, why wouldn't you shag her?" Rose's voice heightened slightly with both anger and self pity and Mutt felt his eyes sting with regret and shame.

"How did you find out?" His voice was lower than usual and shakier.

"There was a lot of talk on the street, I ignored it at first until she said hello to you one day and whispered something in your ear. She then reached down and cupped you, like a… like a hoar!" She spat.

"It was only one night." Mutt's voice became higher than Rose's as he spoke. "One stupid night. I was drunk and we had, had a fight. I didn't even remember it the next morning, she left me on her sofa alone so I assumed I slept alone. I have regretted it every day since and I wanted so badly to tell you the truth but I just couldn't. I'm so sorry." A few tears fell down his face and Rose's was soaping wet. "I pushed her hand away and told her I never wanted to speak or see her again! Please… you have to believe me."

Ian looked a them both. He pretended like he was still on the phone. Rose was turned from her husband. Ian had heard the whole thing he had stopped his conversation with his girlfriend when the couple both seemed to be upset, he assumed it was over the children.

"I should have expected it. I mean dad was never that… But at least he dumped the girl he was dating if he wanted to move on." She had disgust in her voice. He knelt on his knees and kissed her hand. "I didn't want to leave you. I didn't think it would change anything. I hoped it wouldn't change anything! I wanted to tell you the truth." He sobbed.

"You were wrong. You didn't tell me the truth. Once we find our kids… I think it's best if… if we go our separate ways." She snatched her hand away leaving him a crumpled mess on the floor and raised her hands to her face so he could not see her tears although it echoed the sound of her sobs.

Ian stood and watched the couple until something didn't seem quite right. "We have to go, now." Mutt walked to the car as though in a dream and Rose followed.

*

"Hello, James. My name is Edgar. Can I have a look at your chest please?" James nodded, the woman's attention was on him, not his sister. The woman slowly undid the rope and Anna even more slowly pulled it so she could escape. She slid under the rope, and while the Doctor and woman were distracted by her James kicked Edgar's leg and ran. He took the rope with him. _Might come in handy. _He thought as he ran.

They ran as fast as they could until their thighs hurt, through the endless corridors of their dungeon. They could hear more feet behind them and spotted a door that could only be the exit. James was panting heavily while clutching his chest. Pain shot through him every step he took. He reached for the door when a man behind him said "I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you go, I will kill your god-father." James stopped and turned to see Cobra held by two men, his face bloody.

"No you will not! It's a trap just like those films." James started to retreat out of the door Anna held onto his hand as tightly as she could. The light from outside blinded them man started to laugh, "Clever boy. But would you take the chance with your sister?" Three men appeared behind him and removed her from him, "James, no! Run!" He couldn't move his legs they were glued to the floor with fright. The men walked inside still holding Anna she screamed and the man brought out a knife. He placed it underneath her jaw. "This isn't a film, James. This is real life. Now choose, your sister or your freedom." He grinned slightly.

"No you can't, no I…"

"You think this is a game?" He placed the knife closer to her skin and ripped it slightly leaving red stripe of blood on her neck, Anna started to cry. "This is not a game! Choose!" The man bellowed.

James looked at his sister, walked forward and closed the door behind him, he let two men take his arms. They started walking in a different direction to Anna, "No, Anna!"

"You thought you were going to leave unpunished. You are being separated. See how you like that. Be a good boy and we won't kill you." The man ruffled his hair and walked away with a manic grin on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Anna stared at the glass dividing her and James then turned to look at the glass dividing her from Cobra she could see her god-father led on the floor apparently sleeping. James hadn't been brought back to his room yet, his rib was being sorted out.

To talk to her family she needed to press an intercom on the wall. All that they said was monitored. Anna rested her head on the glass connecting her to James. They were allowed to walk around the room, their hands weren't even tied. When they had thrown her into the room she assumed she would be tied up like she was before.

Anna brought her fingers up to the still fresh cut on her neck and pressed slightly letting sticky red blood cling onto her fingers.

What was Cobra doing there? Why hadn't her parents come yet? Anna felt like a caged animal at a zoo, people kept walking by opening up a metal flap in the door and staring at her before looking down closing the flap and walking away. Every time someone walked past her hand involuntarily raised to her scabbing wound. She heard the door of the cell next to her open and James walked in. He sighed his eyes were full of water. James smiled at his sister as he noticed her through the glass.

He walked up to her and placed his hand on the glass she mirrored his action and placed hers on his as though they were touching. He reached up to the inter-com. "You ok?" He asked.

Anna nodded reaching up to her own, "I'm ok. You?"

"I'm fine. They bandaged me up well." He placed a finger on his rib and winced, it was a little too tight. "Has he been like that since they took me?" He asked nodding at Cobra.

"Yeah." Anna replied simply. She wanted her parents this was the worst day to be locked away in some secret location.

"Don't worry. Mum and dad will come and get us I promise." He turned to sit in the corner of his cell when he stopped and turned back to the intercom, "Oh and Anna. Happy birthday." He smiled and Anna smiled back, "Thanks. It's a great way to spend your seventh birthday." She laughed and sat back against the wall.

*

_Why am I doing this? I love those children. Why am I being such an idiot? Like _this _is gonna win her affection. She'll hate me. No, she won't, not if I force her to love me. She will learn to love me. Love me or your children die? I need to get in Mum._

*

The car was silent. No one wanted to be the first to speak because the noise sounded alien to them. They drove towards County Meath no one asked questions, Ian knew the bag was in the mountains there. It was coming up to the fourth day of their search and Rose was terrified. Mutt stared out of the front window. He could loose everything he loved and he did love his wife, would she believe him?

Ian drove as fast as possible the silence was killing him. They fell into a small crack in the road and bounced, "Sorry everyone." Ian said. Once those two words were spoken the horrible atmosphere seemed to lift. "We have to go to The Hill of Tara. That was where Cumhaill vanquished the fairy Aileen and is the only mention of the bag. It is based between Navan and Dunshaughlin."

"That sounded like gibberish to me." Rose told him. Ian chuckled, "Welcome to Ireland!" Rose smiled at him. Ian looked forward towards the fading sun and added, "We can't do any searching tonight though. It will be best if we find a hotel nearby and find it tomorrow." Mutt nodded in agreement. The silence started again and the rest of the ride Rose stared at her watch waiting for it to be three days until she found her children and… left her husband.

Their fight flew around her head. _I love him, that is why I stayed with him. He said it was only a fling a one night stand. But how can I trust him after this? Why did he have a one night stand? Was I not good enough for him? _Conflicting thoughts and staring at the back of his head filled her head with doubt and worry, _After this horrible ordeal how could the children cope? It was one stupid mistake. How do I know he won't make another?_

The car became darker until the only light was the light on the road ahead of them. "Happy birthday, Anna." Rose whispered, Mutt turned and looked at his wife, "It'll be ok. It'll all be ok. We'll make up for it when… we… get… them… back." His voice died away slowly. That day would be the day he lost his world.

Another silence entered the car and Ian decided it was time to stop. He lugged the backpacks and suitcases out of the car and asked for three rooms.

*

Cobra sat up suddenly, he had been lying in the foetal position all day. He turned to look at his godchildren they had fallen asleep inside their assigned sleeping bags. They slept on each side of the glass window facing each other with only the cold hard floor and the thin bottom to the sleeping bag. Cobra stood up and hammered on the door, he wasn't afraid of waking them, they all had soundproof rooms but for some reason both children stirred.

A man came to the door and opened it, "What is the meaning of this?" Cobra shouted. "They should have something other than that! I specifically told you to treat them well and what do they get?" He answered his own question without hesitation, "A broken rib and cold floors. Sort it out." Before he could slam the door the man hastily answered, "She's here."

Cobra stopped. "She says she wants to see you, now." The man blushed slightly as he told his superior and Mum's golden boy what he should be doing. "Alright, take me to her and if you hear screaming," Cobra closed the door and turned to the man, "it's me. She's not going to be happy."

The man smiled at Cobra and led him through the dark corridors to an even darker room lit only by a fire.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this took so long to write! Warning! There is some sexual content.

* * *

Mutt woke up early and stared at his ceiling, he could hear springs squeak above him. He turned to look at his wife but instead found a fat man. Ian had been snoring all night, very loudly.

The receptionist had said there were only two rooms available and only one was a single, the other was a double. Ian had blushed terribly when the woman told him, he knew he was going to end up with one of them that night. He knew his girlfriend would prefer him to sleep in the same room as Mutt. Ian assumed Mutt would sleep on the floor but Mutt didn't care about anything and climbed into the other side of the double bed without saying a word.

Ian then felt something on his back, Mutt had obviously decided that he had to divide their part of the bed so no "funny business" happened. Ian had stifled a laugh when Mutt said those two words.

Mutt decided to go downstairs and have breakfast instead of waiting for Ian to wake up. He picked up some clothes from his suitcase and walked into the bathroom to dress before descending down the stairs to the dining room. He drowsily said Ian's last name and was put at a table facing his wife. "You're up early." Mutt stated.

"I couldn't sleep." She took a gulp from her coffee mug, "I could say the same for you." She picked up a newspaper and started to read it.

"Ian snores, badly." He looked around for a waitress.

"Welcome to my world." She looked up at him briefly and said "It's a buffet, you get your own food." He stood up and walked towards a long line of metal containers in trolleys. He took some food then resumed his seat and tried not to look at his uninterested wife.

Rose had no idea what she was reading other than it was a sad story so she turned the page catching a glimpse of her husband. She breathed in deeply and sighed. Ian then appeared and got some food too. "It's probably best we got up so early as we need to search for the whole day really. You look tired Mutt. Bad nights sleep? I slept like a baby." Ian said turning to Mutt.

"You could say that." He looked up at Rose and she couldn't help but smile slightly. Mutt felt his heart race wildly, her smile was so beautiful, he had always thought so.

*

"Hello, Mum." Cobra told the back of the armchair placed in the centre of the room. This was the only room that looked like a room in a house and not a dungeon, it was also the only one with a window to the outside world but it was covered in curtains.

"Hello, James." She replied, Mum's voice was silky smooth and husky. She stood up slowly and turned to him. He could see her slim figure against the firelight. She was a beautiful woman. "Damn it Carl! Turn on the lights! All this darkness makes me look… evil." She chuckled to herself.

The man named Carl did as he was told he was the one who had brought Cobra to see her. Mum did not like using code names for anyone but herself. She said the police would never be able to find her if she was just called "Mum." She wore a black halter neck dress that hugged her figure. Cobra was stunned by her beauty momentarily and could not move a muscle, all his concentration was on one muscle in particular. Cobra stared at the woman, she smiled letting her bright teeth show slightly.

"Carl, leave us. Don't worry I can handle myself, I'm a big girl now." She tucked her short blonde hair behind her ear and walked up to Cobra. She let one long finger trace his jawbone and giggled as he swallowed hard. He looked into her brown eyes and smiled, "You look… gorgeous." He stated.

"It's all for you." She whispered. "Now I have done you favour, my dear James. I am going to make Rose love you. All I want to know is," She let her finger trace his shoulder and down his arm, "what will happen to the children if she doesn't come in time?" She traced his stomach it rippled as she did. She knew how to use men, it was how she had ended up as the head of the company and sometimes her golden boys could request someone they could use as a hostage, but she always wanted something in return.

"I don't know." He muttered.

"I think you do but you don't want to say it." She moved closer to him and her finger started to lower.

"I-I don't want them killed. They could stay here or I could go on the run with them. They will get here on time."

"And what, if she says she wants the children but doesn't want you?" Her hand was getting closer to the muscle Cobra was worried about and her tongue was almost in his ear.

"Then I will kill M-Mutt. The children mean too much to me, Mutt is... dispensable." He swallowed hard as she placed her hand on the area she was leading to. She then pulled her hand away and smiled at him, "Excellent. But you know you have to do something for me. Especially as you defied my orders." Her voice was getting more forced and Cobra finally felt he could breath, little did he know troops were already hot on Mutt and Rose's trail. She moved to the chair.

"I understand. What must I do?" He asked, as soon as he did he regretted it. She looked down at the floor then up at him with her eyes with a mischievous smile. She then raised an eyebrow, "You know what I want from you."

*

Once they had finished their meal Ian ushered the couple into the car. They didn't have far to go before they reached The Hill of Tara. When they arrived Mutt knew something was wrong. They were at the bottom of the hill and would have to search the whole place most likely but he knew if they went up the hill they might never come back.

"Mutt?" He turned to look at Ian, "Gift shop first? Just in case." What Ian really thought was, _YAY fudge! _

Mutt nodded and followed him in, he lost sight of Ian very quickly considering how small the shop was. He walked to the back where there was an area of myths and legends. Rose was looking at a bag in a case. Mutt walked up behind her and read the plaque. _This is a replica of the crane bag Cumhaill used to destroy the fairy Aileen. _

Mutt laughed, "Figures." He didn't notice their large companion go to the till with at least four bars of fudge. Rose looked at her husband, "Well, I guess we are gonna have to search for it." It was the first time she had looked into his dark eyes since the fight and she remembered the things which had made her fall in love with him in the first place. He smiled at her as her cheeks turned a shade of pink. They turned to see a blushing Ian put something in his bag. "Shall we go?"

They started up the hill slowly taking breaks every now and then. Mutt was reluctant to get to the top. "Mutt! Will you please hurry up!" Exclaimed Rose it was coming closer to the fifth day of their given week. He looked up at her face her hair was blown across it and her cheeks were red with both the effort of climbing the hill and the cold. He felt bad for, at that moment in time, thinking that she was the most beautiful woman alive.

Mutt stood up, apologised and took the lead. He didn't want to make her any more annoyed than she already was. He stormed up the hill they thought that if the bag was going to be anywhere it would be at the top of the hill. Ian stopped suddenly, "What is it Ian? We've wasted enough time as it is." Rose demanded.

"I thought I saw something. It doesn't matter, I don't walk a lot probably spots in front of my eyes." He gasped. Mutt and Rose weren't to sure though. Last time they thought they saw something they had a battle on Snowdonia which Rose still saw when she slept.

They managed to pull themselves to the top but ducked under a large boulder. There were twenty people with balaclavas stood waiting for them. They seemed strangely un-organised. It looked like they should have at least tried to hide but there seemed to be a lot of confusion in the group. "Mutt?" Rose whispered, a small smile on her lips. She had trained with Mutt for years for a day like that day. He smiled back and nodded, "Ian you stay here, keep out of trouble. Rose you go that way, meet you at the top."

Both edged around the tip of the hill so they were opposite one another. Rose pulled out a sword she had sneaked out of the house and Mutt pulled out his whip. He stroked it thinking, _Hello, old friend don't fail me now._

Rose waited a few seconds then hoisted herself up quickly and quietly followed closely by Mutt. They stood and smiled slightly as they squared up to the people in front of them. One turned 'round and laughed, "This is what we have been sent to kill?" The others didn't seem so sure of themselves.

Rose raised her sword and ran at him, she let all the anger and worry over her children come out in a battle cry, at the same time as swinging the sword letting it come down to decapitate the man. The rest of them brought out guns, swords and knives. They watched as the blood pumped from the last beats of the man's heart and poured over her chest. Rose smiled at them maliciously. Mutt walked to one through the end of his whip around their legs pulled them over and stabbed them between the eyes. He put away his whip and lunged for someone else he shoved his sword into their stomach he then pushed downwards so that they were cut in half from the waist down.

Mutt felt someone's eyes on the back of his head as panic began to rise in the group. He turned and flung his sword around wildly hitting them in the arm and then hitting them in the head with the butt of the sword. Rose stabbed one in the chest then put the blade under her arm and stabbed the man behind her below the belt. He screamed in pain and flailed around on the ground. She felt the sword loosen from her grip and someone take her arm from behind she could feel him against her and his breath smelled of onions. She lent forward and grabbed her stabbing knife from her boot. She pushed backwards with her hand and head so that he was distracted while trying to move so that she wouldn't hit his face so that she could stab him.

He crumpled to the ground and she felt someone draw a line on her back with a sword she screamed in pain and Mutt removed his gun shooting it at them man who had tried to kill his wife. Mutt walked over to Rose and she picked up her sword and placed her dagger in her boot. "Since when do you have a dagger?" The rest of the people surrounded them. They had been hanging back from the first massacre.

"That's what you're worried about?" Rose yelled. Ian popped his head up and ducked back down, _They need my help._ He thought. He watched as one by one each person fell over in a domino effect. Rose and Mutt were stood in the middle of them their arms linked Rose high on Mutt's back. He dropped her slowly then stabbed someone in front of him. Ian decided to get out from his hiding place. He didn't realise that the people on the floor had just been kicked over not killed. One stood up quickly and Ian, not knowing what to do, thrust his right arm into their face. He stood triumphantly then shook his hand from the pain he had in fact inflicted on himself.

Rose pulled off the mask of one of the people, it was a woman. "Why were you sent? And by who?" She held the woman by the neck.

"They know how close you get to your destination. Don't kid yourselves that it's gonna be easy." The woman then did something that Rose could not see and the woman smiled. "I will die to preserve your name, Mum." The woman chuckled and closed her eyes, she was not yet dead but she waited to die. Rose shook her, "Who the fuck is Mum?"

"Honey. That's enough." Mutt placed his hand on her shoulder. There were so many dead and Rose and Mutt were lucky a large line across the back and Mutt believed he had come out of it without even a scratch…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this incredibly long chapter. Please comment I would just like to know if anybody likes this story. Comments make the story better and makes me feel more enthusiastic about writing. Make take a while until the next chapter sorry, writing two stories at once is not fun.


	9. Chapter 9

This is for Blitz92 she gave me most of the ideas for this chapter and she rocks!! Simple as.

* * *

Rose was kneeling in a pool of the woman's blood. She had managed to remove a knife from a pocket and slit her wrists. Rose cried out in anguish and shook the woman. Mutt put his hands on his wife's back and turned her toward him so they could hold each other. Ian turned to look at the people on the floor, there were a few gaps in the once full circle and he saw the back of someone run away. He wanted to shout and say that they weren't all dead when he realised it wouldn't make any difference and neither Jones cared.

Ian looked at them. Rose was clinging onto him tightly and he was holding her with the same force. _It was a one night stand. They're prepared to throw all this away over a one night stand that he has regretted ever since? _Ian thought to himself. He stared at the once green hill. The lifeless bodies would need to be moved. He imagined the looks on the faces of the next hikers. He started to move the bodies behind rocks and into a small cove that he had previously found to hide in.

Mutt and Rose held onto each other and started to realise they needed each other no matter what had happened. "I'm so sorry." Mutt whispered through his sobs. "I love you so much. I can't believe I did something so disgusting as that. I never wanted to hurt you and ended up hurting you more than I thought possible. I feel disgusted with myself and I am asking you, pleading with you to help me try and make this work. I want to be with you always and I understand that you may not be able to forgive me yet but I hope in time you can." He pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes.

Rose felt Mutt move in closer he pressed his lips against hers and pressed his hand on her back bringing her closer. "No." Rose said her voice muffled against his breath. "No, Mutt get off." She said forcefully. Tears started down her cheeks again.

*

Anna pressed her head against the glass her head was thumping. She had woken up in the middle of the night to see Cobra walk into his cell with messed up hair and some scratches on his face. She would have talked to him but he seemed to want to be left alone. _They probably tortured him._ She thought.

James had woken up and sat stroking his side like it would help the pain. Anna stared at both the males next door to her. There were only a few days left until she didn't know what would happen. She was starting to get worried when she heard something happen outside her "soundproof" door. A man screamed in pain and shouted "I'm sorry! I didn't think they would take it with them!"

*

Ian searched the top of the hill for the bag leaving the married couple alone. He was having a hard time finding anything it didn't even look like anyone hiked there. He searched in all of the coves and decided the only way to find it was to dig. It would take a while and even though it was his job Ian didn't want to even look at a shovel and hadn't brought a trowel. He sat on a rock. Something was wrong.

*

"I need time." Rose whispered. "I can't just forgive you like that!" She snapped her fingers and shook her head, pushing him away. "When I look at you all I can see is _her_." She couldn't hide the disgust in her voice and Mutt turned from her. "Mutt, I want to forgive you, more than anything I want to forgive you. I know you regret it but please I need more time!" She sighed and turned to find the bodies gone and the hill a spectacular shade of brown. "Where's Ian?" Rose asked.

"Who knows?" Replied Mutt grumpily. Rose ignored him calling their guides name.

*

"Um, Mum?"

"Yes, Carl?" Mum was sat in her armchair reading a book Cobra had she didn't look up at her bodyguard as he entered.

"We have a problem." He replied pulling in a small man with a walkie-talkie in his hand.

"Ah, Charles." Mum said in her usual sweet voice, "What seems to be the problem?"

"W-Well f-f-f-first off I wh-would like to say what a pl-pleasure it is to visit you in your r-room." He smiled widely and she raised an eyebrow. "R-Right um well it seems that mo-most of the people sent out to destroy th-the Jo-Jones's were killed in combat." Mum's face distorted for a second then turned back to her smile.

"And? Anything else Charles?"

"W-Well it seems th-that one of the sur-survivors um f-f-found and p-p-p-p-picked up the bag y-you wish the J-Jones's to find." Charles moved back slightly.

Mum's eyes darkened, "And?"

"A-And th-they are bringing it back with th-them."

"WHAT?" Mum screamed and Charles cowered he tried to use Carl as a shield. "Those imbeciles!" She threw up the table in the middle of the room. She then breathed in deeply and turned to him with a smile on her face, "Give me the walkie-talkie please, Charles. This can still be fixed." He did as she asked.

"Is anyone there? Can you hear me?" She said into it.

"Charles?" A voice replied.

"No smart arse it's not Charles. It is Mum."

"Oh my God. I'm sorry your ladyship-"

"Enough don't grovel I hate it when men grovel. I am giving you instructions directly because the man who was giving you instructions seems to be incompetent." She flashed a glare at Charles.

"I want you to return to the place where you found the bag and put it exactly where it was for the Jones's to find. No wait." Her voice changed slightly. "Bring it back here immediately. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly we are bringing it straight away." She turned it off and passed it back to Charles. "It's your lucky day today Charles I shall not kill you today. However you do still need teaching a lesson. Carl take him away from this room and do the honours." She waved them away.

_If the Jones's come here without the bag then Mutt will have to meet a terrible fate. And Cobra will do the honours. Although it would be a shame to leave the children one parent down so maybe I should kill both of them._ Mum laughed allowed and returned to her book.

* * *

I'm so sorry this took so long I had major mental block. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Mutt and Rose found Ian huddled in a cove shivering and in deep thought he was surrounded by bodies. "You ok Ian?" Rose asked.

"Ah yes I am. I couldn't find the bag anywhere noticeable so I guess we'll have to start digging." Rose's nose wrinkled. "Rose? What's wrong?" Ian added.

"It's just last time the object was there waiting for us in the church. This time I thought we could find it as easily."

"Trust me I've looked."

"But where do we start?" Cut in Mutt. "And don't we need permission to just start digging?"

Ian's face hardened. Rose's dropped, they were never going to get their kids back at this rate. "Then what do we do? Give up?" Rose shouted. "The Mutt I know wouldn't let a stupid law get in his way or at least the Mutt I used to know." She turned and stormed out of the cove. She stamped back up to the top of the hill she felt like her children were taken from her forever.

*

Anna sat and stared at her brother the screaming had finally finished he looked as scared as she felt. What had they been doing to that man. Cobra looked unafraid but pale. He finally stood up and walked to the intercom, "You ok, Anna?" She was startled by his voice.

"I'm ok. You?" She asked looking at his scabs.

"I'm fine. How's your brother?"

"He tells me he's fine but he's in pain. I think his bandages are on too tight." She looked at her brother. "Cobra," She looked back at her godfather, "Why are we here? Where are our parents? Why do they keep taking you from your room?"

"Calm down one question at a time." Cobra panicked slightly.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"It's ok to be scared, Anna." She raised her eyebrows the way her mother did, "Ok, I don't know a lot so forgive me if my information is patchy." He lied, "I believe your kidnapping is linked with the whereabouts of your parents. I believe they are searching for a mythical object in Ireland. They are trying to find it so they can get you back, you are safe for three more days. As for me I am taken out for questioning every now and then, don't worry about me." Anna's eyes began to well. _I could have told her the truth she will learn the truth in three days why not now? _Cobra put his hand on the glass and she did the same.

"It'll all be ok I promise. I'll make sure everything is ok." He smiled trying to reassure her but she turned her head to look at her brother who was staring in at her. "I better go and tell him what you told me. Thanks Cobra." She smiled and took her finger off the intercom. She relayed the message to her brother.

Cobra knocked on his door when her back to him, a man opened it slightly, "Tell the doctors that when they put fresh bandages on James to not put them on too tightly or I'll kill them, you understand?" The man nodded and closed the door again.

He then resumed his seat on the floor in the corner of the cell.

*

_How did I end up doing this? I wanted to travel the world. Now I'm stuck working for this hag! _Carl thought as he walked down the hall to the cells. The blood from Charles's nose and mouth were still on the floor and dripped down the hall as he had run away. Carl had once been a Policeman who then wanted to travel and write a book. He had saved Mum in an accident, she had offered him a job as her bodyguard. It had been a pay rise of astronomical amounts he hadn't thought it would included teaching people "a lesson." He hated his boss but found he couldn't get up the courage to quit, probably because he knew that it would mean she would have to kill him.

Even though she seemed fond of him Carl knew she wouldn't think twice before killing him, he was replaceable. He opened the small flap at the bottom of the middle door and caught a quiet voice say, "Wait! Please!" Carl closed the flap and delivered the food to the other two prisoners before going back to the door of the quiet voiced child and opened a flap so he could see inside the room.

"Hi." Anna breathed in deeply and added, "I just I wanted to ask... please stop questioning Cobra. He doesn't know anything. Please leave him alone." Anna's small voice pleaded with the man and he smiled behind the metal. He nodded at her, closed the flap and walked away towards his mistresses room. _He's lying to them. Everyone in this shit-hole lies, even to the ones they supposedly love. _He nodded at a man who was walking the other way down the long corridor his name was, Ted? Tom? What would it matter? He heard Mum talking and whatever his name was, he was going to be next to be "fired."

*

Rose stared off into the distance, her children could be anywhere. She imagined them alone and afraid. Many other images popped into her mind which made her feel sick so she pushed them into the back of her mind.

Ian appeared by her side breathing heavily. Rose looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He found a tree stump to sit on to get his breath back. "He's trying, you know." He finally gasped. "He misses them too." Rose started to get annoyed with the man sat near her. "Maybe you should give him a break, he knows what he did was wrong." Ian then stood up and walked away again. She watched him walk away as he did he stopped and looked at the sky. "We should probably be getting back it's no use us getting stuck here for the night."

He went back to the cove and returned with Mutt so they could walk down the hill together.

* * *

Hope you liked it I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up I seem to be neglecting my coursework for this.


	11. Chapter 11

Coursework is done so back to writing sorry about the wait. This chapter is dedicated to Barbiegirl 22, who keeps me writing this fanfic. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Carl walked into Mum's room. "One of the kids wants you to leave Cobra alone." He chuckled. Mum looked up at her bodyguard. The other employees would never have talked to her like he did but he knew as long as he didn't quit he was safe from her boredom. "Which one?" She asked.

"The girl." He replied regretting ever saying anything. If anything happened to the child it would be his fault.

"So Cobra's lying to them. They are going to be surprised in three days time." She grinned widely and looked at Carl, he relaxed.

"You look tense Carl. Calm down I will not touch the children while Cobra is alive." She looked back at her book and her eyebrows rose. Carl stared at the woman for a while then took his position next to the door. _"While Cobra is alive?" But he's…they… She likes him, surely _he_ is safe from her boredom._

*

_Three days._ Rose thought lying in her bed. It was seven in the morning and terror flew through her veins. She forced herself to calm down. _Everything will be fine. We will get our children back and everything will be fine. But what if we don't find the bag? Then we'll just have to go save them without it._

She led in silence for a while, not even her thoughts filled the silence until one word, _Mutt. _She couldn't stop imagining him with _that woman _but she had to. If they were ever going to work things out she had to forgive him.

*

Ian's loud snoring had kept Mutt up all night again, well that's what he would tell Rose. She was right, the old Mutt would have broken the law and started digging where he pleased but it was the old Mutt who had got him in this mess. The old Mutt was the voice inside his head that told him that his wife who he adored would never find out about his one-night-stand. It was the old Mutt who stopped him from grovelling at his wife's feet and begging for forgiveness.

He lifted his head up to look at the time, Ian had stolen the alarm clock and put it by his side. Once seeing the time, seven o'clock, he bashed his head back down on the pillow. He turned over and tried to sleep but his stomach started rumbling. He sighed and threw on his clothes before going down to the buffet.

When he arrived he was led to a seat then went to grab his food. He didn't realise in his absence a woman had sat as his table. As he turned round he spotted her and turned to sit at another table before realising she was beckoning to him. Mutt took over his food and sat down opposite the woman. "Henry Jones the third?" She asked.

"Um yeah." His full name sounded weird to him.

"I haven't got long, I can't put myself or you in any more danger. I came to tell you there is no point in looking for the item you seek,_ she _already has it. Just go and get your children. Do not let her know that you know they have the bag. Do not try and find me, contact me or follow me." The woman started to get up when Mutt grasped her hand.

"Danger? How do you know about all this and _who _has _it_? Please." There was panic in his voice.

"We are both in danger, and you making me stay is putting both my family and yours in grave danger. My husband works for _her, _the woman who has your children_._" She stood up and started to back away.

"Who?" He cried as she walked away.

She stopped and sighed, "Nobody knows her name they know her as "Mum.""

"What is your name? Please?" He shouted and added quietly as she hurried out of the door, "Thank you."

For the first time in days he ran up to his wife's room and knocked on the door to tell her what the woman had said.

*

The woman marched away from the little hotel she pulled her coat close around her and the phone began to ring in her pocket. "Hello?" The woman asked.

"Is it done Sarah?" replied a frightened voice.

"Yes it's done, Tom. I'll be-" Before she could finish her sentence she felt something sharp go into the back of her head. She didn't feel her legs crumple or her head hit the ground and turn it scarlet. She didn't see the sniper situated just five-hundred yards away in the bushes. The voice on the other side of the phone stopped abruptly and began to sob as he put down the phone. The only sounds coming from the corpse was of the dial and blood gushing onto the pavement. The sniper took the phone in her gloved hand and dialled 999.

*

"Then we have to leave _now_!" Rose shouted once Mutt had told her everything. "Look they'll know that we know that they have the bag if we randomly turn up three days early."

"First of all it will take more than today to get there, second of all they don't need to know we know. We could just go there and pretend like we found it!" She was clinging onto the hope of finding her children and every second they wasted brought them closer to death.

"I don't know, Rose. I think you may have too much faith in humanity, what if the woman was lying to us?"

"What would she achieve by doing that?" Rose screamed.

"She would take us off the trail and we would go to this woman empty handed which would mean certain death!"

There was a loud knocking at the door and Mutt opened it to find a red-faced Ian. "Thank God. You're ok." Ian was huffing and puffing.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"I went downstairs to see if you were eating and there was a huge amount of police and medics I thought something had happened to you."Mutt's eyes grew he ran to the window and Rose followed. They were overlooking the pavement. There was a corpse inside a taped-off area. "It's her." Whispered Mutt.

"You really think they would have killed her after giving us that information if she was supposed to give it to us?" Rose asked softly.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please comment.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry this took so long I'm having mental block and hatred for this story going on at the moment.

* * *

Mutt's mind raced wildly. "She said she had a family." He said, his voice cracked half-way through. Rose bent her head. "Mutt…" She put her hand on his shoulder and he turned to her with wide thoughtful eyes. "I have a plan."

*

Carl appeared in the door. He had been on his break when he heard a disturbance. "Mum?" The room smelled terrible as though she was burning something other than wood and coal.

"Yes, Carl." She sighed. She was watching the fire her eyes and face had an orange glow.

"Tom's wife went to meet the Jones's." He didn't need a last name it turned out Mum had been following his every move for the past month.

"And?" She did not look up from the flames.

"And the sniper situated not far from the hotel shot her down. I think it is too late though I think the Jones's already know about the bag." At this her head snapped up to look at him. She looked serious for a moment then her features calmed.

"They will find out soon enough anyway, why not now? Calm yourself, Carl. Now you know what to do, I need you to take Tom to_ The_ Room. I will meet you there." Carl nodded and marched out of the room.

He hated "_The _Room" and he hated leaving people there for Mum to destroy.

Mum sat watching the flames for a little while longer. She sighed and got out of the chair to poke the fire, she made sure nothing was left of the material she had been burning.

Mum grabbed her black rubber gloves and walked towards "The Room" through the door that was never used, which every employee wished to know where it led to.

*

After telling them his plan Mutt had ordered Ian to take them back to the hill after phoning to book a ferry for later that day. Now they were in the car on the way to the ferry. There was an anxious silence in the car as they neared the docks.

*

Mum was sat in "The Room" waiting for Carl to appear with Tom. She pulled on the thick rubber gloves, _she_ didn't want to be harmed. She was growing impatient with the Jones's if they didn't come to get their children soon, they would have no children. She may have said a week but that could always be shortened in one lie. In the distance she heard a man yell and she flicked off the lights.

* * *

I know this was short but I will try to write a longer one next time, I don't know when that will be because I've got to start liking this again and I've got to work out how to get from here to the end while still making this interesting which is failing miserably at the moment. Also going to go back and try and make the terrible chapters better. Please be patient. Any suggestions will be welcomed with open arms!!!


	13. Chapter 13

I'm ba-ack!! Ok found the love I had for this story again and I know what I'm doing with it so bear with this possibly slightly boring chapter before we get to the good stuff (action) and I think this is going to be one of the last chapters. Hope you enjoy and I would like to dedicate _this _to all the people who have read all the chapters and have stayed with it even though it hasn't been that exciting lately.

SO THANK YOU!!! :D :D :D

* * *

Mutt sat staring at his very ill wife. She was green with worry and sea-sickness, "Remind me," She huffed, "never to go on a boat _again_."

Mutt smiled but decided not to correct her by saying it was a ferry, it might just make the situation worse. Rose put her hand on her head while clutching the sick-bag in the other.

Ian had vanished from view a while before. Mutt looked up at the children's area a small girl was screaming at her brother about how he had stolen her crayon and couldn't help but laugh. He remembered Anna and James having a similar shouting match around their age. He smiled tenderly at the memory.

*

"Tell me what she told them!" Mum screamed. She pressed a button to send another wave of electricity through Tom making him scream in pain.

"Tell me, and the pain will stop." She told him silkily taking her finger off of the button.

He breathed in and out heavily. "I will _not _tell you anything." He gasped.

"She's dead, Tom." She pressed the button again. Again Tom screamed but this time it was also filled with grief and anguish.

She smiled and let go of the button, "Are you keeping your mouth shut for your family? Those three wonderful children you have at home?" His eyes widened. "They are not safe either way, you may as well tell me." She cackled loudly and Tom stared at her.

"Alright, I will tell you but only if you give me your word that you will leave my children and any other family members I possess alone." He knew there was no point in bargaining his own life.

Mum looked like a stropy child for moment. "No one's any fun anymore." She pressed the button again; both adults knew Tom had the upper hand this time, "Fine." Mum added, releasing the button.

"She told them about the bag and that you ran the organisation that is trying to destroy their family." Tears of frustration and pain fell down his face.

"That's it?" She asked darkly, "I wasted my time, for that?" She pressed the button quickly for the last time before turning up the dial. She then cackled wildly as he writhed in pain "She got one thing wrong, I don't call the shots, this time."

She turned the dial and Tom's eyes grew. She grinned at him and pressed the button. The last thing he smelt was burning flesh.

*

Anna bashed her head against the wall she was so incredibly bored. She wanted to do anything other than sit and stare at the bare walls of her cell. James had been taken off once again so that the doctors could check on his ribs. Cobra was sat staring off into space, a small smile crossed his face every now and then. Anna heard the metal flap in the door move and something was pushed in. She moved towards the object wrapped in brown paper.

She ripped off the wrapping greedily and stared at the book in front of her. It was young for her age but she didn't care it beat white walls any day. "Thank you." She said to the door.

*

After leaving Tom in "_The _Room" Carl walked back to his small office. He had noticed how restless and bored the children were. It wasn't their fault they were locked up why shouldn't they be allowed to do something while they were locked up? He had taken one of his daughters old books from his house for Anna and taken a football for James. He had wrapped them up so he could bluff his way out of a tricky situation if anyone asked what they were. He liked the kids enough to give them old things that weren't used in his house anymore but not enough to buy things for them.

He walked out of his office and Carl could hear Tom's screams, Mum made sure the room wasted soundproof so it freaked out other members of the corporation who even thought about running to the police or giving any information to someone that might ruin the operation.

Because of the deafening and chilling noise and, of course, Mum's distraction it was the perfect time to give the kids their presents. Carl nodded at the guard at the doors and told him "Mum ordered me to give these to the children." In a hard, authoritative tone. The man nodded, the screams filled his head and he wasn't going to disagree with Mum's right-hand-man.

Once pushing in the book and ball Carl heard a small "Thank you." From Anna's cell. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the kids, why they had to be dragged in to Cobra's perverted plan was beyond him.

*

When they docked that evening in Liverpool Ian said it was time for him to go home. "Don't you want to see what happens?" Rose asked wondering why she sounded like they were watching a film and he was leaving half-way through.

"Look, I slow you down; I'm useless and it was horrible fighting those people." He looked at Mutt his eyebrows were as raised as physically possible, "Ok it was horrible watching _you _fight those people and my guess is that there will be a huge bust-up and my fiancé would murder me if I never came home." Again Mutt raised his eyebrows and this time Rose joined him, so Ian added, "Yes I get the flaw in that as I'll be dead so she can't murder me herself. Can't lat anything go can you?" He seemed annoyed but the couple knew him well enough to know he was joking.

"You're really going home?" Asked Mutt.

"Yeah." He stared at his feet for a while then added, "Here take the car. You need it more than I do."

"But how will you get home?" Pressed Rose.

"I'll manage, now go save your children." He said forcefully but kindly dropping the keys in Mutt's hand.

The couple embraced the man they had come to respect and valued the company of. As they clambered into the car the couple realised they could not avoid the subject any more. It was going to be the drive that decided the rest of their days together.

* * *

Hope you liked, tell me what you think, do you want them to break-up or make-up? (I feel like a reality TV show host) Thanks for reading!!


	14. Chapter 14

"You know what, I really hate driving cars." Mutt announced suddenly breaking the half-hour silence. Rose looked at her husband, not the way she thought this conversation would start.

"Ok?" She replied.

"Bikes are so much better, less boring." He concluded.

She laughed. He raised his eyebrows at her briefly, "I just realised," She told him, "our problems started around the time you sold your bike for a car, on my orders." Mutt turned to her quickly and was about to interrupt when she added, "I guess it was my fault. I wanted you to leave the old, more dangerous, Mutt thinking that it would have made you a better father." As soon as she uttered her last words she regretted it.

"You thought I was a bad father?" Mutt asked sadly forgetting she had just blamed herself for his misery.

"No!" She cried throwing her hands into the air and making him jump. "No, I didn't mean that. But you were always… egging on James, trying to make him want to be as dangerous as you and I didn't want my son to be killed in a motorbike accident before the age of seven." She smiled at him but his expression didn't change. "You've never been a bad father."

Mutt sighed, "Just a bad husband." Rose didn't know what to say she couldn't deny he had his faults but he hadn't always been this way, they used to be happy, before they pretended instead.

"You've never been a _bad_ husband just lately you haven't been a particularly great one?" She questioned her own answer and he laughed, "That sounded like you have decided to forgive me." She looked at him opening and closing her mouth like a fish, "What happened to "I can't forgive you yet, I need more time"?" He asked solemnly.

"Well," She started slowly letting out a long sigh. "I have had more time, and I've over analysed everything you said to me in each of your apologies."

Mutt laughed, "Sounds just like you." He then said apologetically, "Go on."

"That you actually meant your apologises and that… I _do _forgive you and I want to work this out." She told him softly. He smiled at her with his bashful half-smile that he knew she loved. She blushed slightly and turned to look away from him grinning to herself.

"I love you, Rose Jones. Never forget that." He told her taking hold of her hand but keeping his eyes on the road as a motorbike flew past.

"I know." She replied and squeezed his hand, "I love you, too."

*

Anna tried to read her children's book, complete with pop-ups and flaps, but the rhythmic bump, bump was really starting to get on her nerves. "James, please can you stop hitting the ball against the wall?" She pleaded through the intercom.

He sighed but stopped. Cobra stared into their rooms, he had never noticed how James looked like a younger Mutt.

He thought back to the day he met the Jones's he had at once fallen for Rose's short black hair and her bright, wise eyes. He had kept his mind on the job until his father wanted to kill her. He hoped then, because of his heroic deed, she might like him back but of course Mutt got in the way. The guy had been nice enough but he made Cobra so jealous he could have strangled his "best friend."

Suddenly the lights went out and a small blue strip across each ceiling of the cell became the only source of light. The children moaned but climbed into they're new beds. A mattress had been put on the floor for them both with their sleeping bags and a pillow each on top.

The darkness had always been Cobra's friend but he was starting to begin to fear it.

*

"Well I thought that was very successful don't you Carl?" The man stood next to the door that lead to "_The _Room." She had just arrived back he didn't wish to know what she had done with the body.

"Yes ma'am." He replied.

She giggled, ""Ma'am" I feel like the Queen." He raised his eyebrows quickly but dropped them before she noticed. "Ah, I am exhausted." She sighed, "I'm feeling nice so I am going to let you have the rest of the evening to yourself." As he turned to leave she added, "But if you hear anything about the Jones's then I want to hear straight away, some imbecile lost them in Ireland."

He left abruptly knowing that, that he couldn't go home early that night if at all.

*

Rose's eyes were drooping, she could hardly keep them open. "Go on. Sleep. I'll be fine, me and the radio can get better acquainted while you do." Rose smiled and let her eyes drop falling into an exhausted sleep.

Mutt looked at her and smiled before turning on the radio quietly. In his wing mirror he could see the same black Mini that had been there for the past two hours. _I think we have a problem._ He thought to himself.

*

"Mum?" Carl re-appeared to find Mum doing her usual reading in front of the fire, "Jones and Nelson picked up the Jones's just under two hours from here."

"Who?" She replied looking up at the man.

"Um, Richard and Frederick."

"Oh!" She looked back in the fire and grinned, "They know what to do." She looked up at the man and he saw a menacing twinkle in her eyes which could only mean one thing, annihilation.

*

The black Mini started to speed up. Mutt noticed. His wife had been asleep for five minutes he didn't want to wake her up so quickly. _You can do this. _He thought to himself remembering the many different weapons that he had on his body. As he thought of drive-bys and the like he heard an almighty crash as the Mini rammed into the back of Ian's car. Rose abruptly woke and held her neck. "What the fuck?" She shouted and turned to look behind her narrowly missing the bullet that flew through the glass, past her head and got stuck in the windscreen.

"Oh, now I'm pissed off!" She cried and climbed into the backseat of the car. Mutt couldn't help but be attracted to his wife when she went all Clint Eastwood on him. She became strong, powerful and one kick-ass fighter.

Rose grabbed her gun and tried to point it at the man driving but couldn't get a good enough view so shot blindly and managed to hit the other man while a bullet ripped through her shoulder. "Ah!" She cried.

"Rose?"

"I'm fine Mutt, concentrate on the road." She commanded.

She reloaded the small pistol and muttered, "I have got this far and I'm not letting some block-headed low life kill me now." Mutt blinked hard but kept his concentration on the road.

Rose shot at one of the front wheels of the car but even though she could see the air escape it the man showed no sign of slowing. "Damn it!" She yelled clutching her shoulder. She shot at the men again this time hitting the man in the passenger seat between the eyes. He hit his head on the dashboard but the man driving didn't even look upset. She felt exhausted but couldn't stop, her family were in danger, that was when she noticed it.

A larger car appeared behind the mini, it looked like it was trying to catch up. "Um, honey?" Rose started, "I think they've got company."

Mutt looked in his mirror. Sure enough the larger blue car was starting to drive side-by-side the Mini. "This is it. We can't take them like this." Rose mumbled eying the hole in her shoulder.

"There's hope, there's always hope." Mutt replied noticing how white his wife was and how red the backseat had become.

* * *

Oh leaving it on a cliff-hanger (well ok not really). I know I promised serious butt kicking but I thought that it didn't quite work in this chapter and I wanted a car-chase. But I promise major arse kicking in the next chapter which will either be the final or penultimate.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi! Sorry this took so long my teachers decided as an early Christmas present they would give me loads of homework :(. So as an apology I have written an extra long chapter, this chapter is probably my favourite. Hope _you _enjoy please comment it would mean a lot.

* * *

James led on his mattress his bandages felt tight and he felt claustrophobia wash over him in the darkness. He put his hand in his pocket to remove a stolen object.

*

Rose watched in terror and awe as the large blue car drove beside the Mini. She couldn't see inside the car because the windows were tinted. Slowly, the window of the large car opened and the man driving the Mini rolled his window down too. A large figure jumped out of the window and into the Mini, simultaneously the large car slowed down to stay out of the way of the, now out of control, Mini. Rose was slowly loosing consciousness, but she had a strange feeling of safety.

"Rose stay with me!" Mutt shouted at his wife. Darkness was closing in around her, she heard a large bang and Mutt said something that sounded like, "Dad?"

*

Indy had been pacing up and down the halls of his large house a few days before. "They don't have long to get them back." He muttered to himself.

Mary walked past her husband and stroked his arm. "Honey, come to bed, it's two in the morning. There's no use worrying."

He flashed an angry look at his wife. She stepped back slightly but she sighed, "We can't do anything about it from here." Indy's eyes softened and he replied, "Then why are we still here?" He then ran upstairs leaving Mary confused.

*

James's rib didn't look as bad as it had done and Edgar grunted happily. "You're on the mend little man." And ruffled James's hair.

The doctors room was bright white and always smelt of bleach. James was staring around the room again, it seemed different to the day before everything seemed whiter and he was sure that it wasn't safe to have so much bleach in one room. James was staring when something shiny caught his eye. It was the keys to his cell.

Edgar was distracted as he turned from James and the boy grabbed the keys without a sound and stuffed them in his pocket.

*

"Rose?" A familiar husky voice started to wake her up. "Rose, can you hear me, honey?"

"Dad?" She tried to say but nothing would come out of her mouth it hurt to even breath. She gave up trying to speak and grunted instead. Indy grinned. "It's gonna be alright, you need more blood that's all."

"That's all?" She managed to whisper feeling like a child again, "A bullet flew through-"

"Shh." Indy stopped her by putting his finger on her lips and widened his eyes meaningfully. It was pitch black other than the headlights from a few different cars. She had forgotten how handsome her father-in-law was. His worried look brought back memories of the other adventure she had, had with her now family.

Mutt was off talking to someone in a very low voice. He looked up at her and pretty much ran to hug her. "I was so worried." He whispered into her good shoulder.

"I'm fine, now lets go get our kids." She tried to push herself up and four strong hands held her down.

"You need to rest." Both Indy and Mutt said in unison. Mutt's face became angry as he looked at his father. Rose held her husbands hand and smiled.

A tall black man walked up to them and looked at the horrifically pale Rose. He sighed and gave the Jones's a bottle of pills. "You'll be fine." He smiled reassuringly and walked back to his car.

"What, did you do?" Rose asked angrily.

"Well we need to find our kids and I may have bribed him slightly so we could get a move on." He put his arms around her waist and under her legs to carry her to the car. "The doctor said you'd recover soon." Mary had gone to sit back in the car, out of anger at her husband and son.

"Wait a minute. You said I needed rest, that's really the last thing that's going to happen saving the children." Rose stated sleepily as Mutt placed her in the car.

"Would you rather be in an hospital?" He asked kindly doing up her seatbelt. She shook her head heavily and Mutt stood up. He noticed his father look at him angrily but said nothing just walked to the drivers side of the car and opened the door.

"Hi, Mary!" Rose suddenly said loudly, the painkillers, previously given to her, finally kicking in. Mary smiled at her and patted her once adopted daughter on the head. Rose felt her eyes close. She didn't see Mary's glare at her son.

*

James's eyes opened abruptly. The blue light was still on so he guessed it was still night. He crawled to the door and put his ear against it. He could hear someone shuffling outside and then stop suddenly to walk off down the hall. He waited for a little while before unlocking the door, no one was there.

_Well, that was easy. _He thought arrogantly.

He opened the door for his sister and she blinked as the harsh light blinded her. She blinked forcefully and let her eyes adjust on her brother, "Come on then." He whispered happily. James took her hand and led her down the long corridors towards where they had first seen the exit.

*

"Carl. I wish for you to do me a… favour." Mum said quietly looking up from a piece of paper in front of her that she had been writing on since the Jones's and her agents had fallen from the radar. She had also found out that Indy and Mary had fallen off the radar a day ago.

"What is it, ma'am?" He asked looking up from his book and standing straight.

"Well not really a favour to me but the children." Alarm bells rang in his head, what if she knew about his presents for them? She sighed and stood up, "We all know how what is going to happen the Jones's will appear and try to take back their children, I will then capture them, get to over confident and tell them my plans, they will somehow escape and it will all end in an epic battle where one of us will die depending on who falls over or trips etcetera." She breathed in deeply, "The underdog always wins in these scenarios. I am bored of this game and it has hardly begun. I want you to let the children…" She waved her hand for a second then added, "go."

"I'm sorry?" He asked.

"You know I gave you those keys to give to Edgar earlier?" He nodded politely wondering where this was going as Mum start to pace, "Well I know what a bumbling old fool he is, loyal, yes, but a fool, and I knew he would put the keys where James could see and preferably grab them while Edgar checked his bandages again. He didn't need them checked but I managed to convince the old idiot that he did. I am pleased to report that he did grab the keys and took them to his room. What I want you to do is stand outside the rooms, _alone._ And when you hear movements from his room leave loudly, so that he knows you have gone, and let them leave." She sat down again at her desk with a large grin on her face.

"But what would you achieve by doing this?" He asked overstepping the employee employer boundary slightly.

Mum grimaced, "I am sick of playing by the cliché, Carl! If the Jones's get here their kids will be long gone, can you _imagine_ the look on their faces?" She started cackling, "They will escape and we capture the parents giving James," She grimaced again, and noticing Carl's confused expression she snapped, "Keep up Carl! I mean um, what do you call him…" She waved her arm as if grabbing for the answer and added, "Cobra." She then regained her chain of thoughts, "What he wants and we will kill the husband. If Mutt's parents appear and we kill them too, that is just a bonus."

"I shall do as you say but, ma'am. Don't underestimate the Jones's." He added as he marched out of the door.

Mum tried to regain her cool but something inside of her wanted to rip Carl's face to shreds, his disapproving face started making her mad. Somehow this would end _her _way. She was going to make sure of it.

*

"Why would you bring her along, Mutt? She needs to go to the hospital! You're being reckless! You-re putting her life-" Mary was panicking terribly and looked at the pale woman led on her.

"That's enough, Mom!" Mutt interrupted angrily. Indy hadn't said anything since they entered the car he was too busy worrying about the state of his family. "I mean how can you have a go at me for not trusting hospitals," Mary and Indy glanced at each other and remembered the incident in the hospital when Rose was almost killed by a man named Fox. "when you don't trust _me _to bring _my _children home safely?" His voice rose and Rose stirred.

"Of course we trust you-" Indy started.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you here dad?" Mutt asked angrily.

Indy sighed and Mary answered, "We were worried, Mutt we wanted to help."

"Yeah, we don't need your help." Mutt muttered.

"Slow down Mutt! You trying to get us all killed?" Indy answered and grudgingly Mutt did as he was told. Indy added "Look I get that you think we, ok, I don't trust you, but I do. I just wanted to help, it was killing me. I might be an old man but I am still Indiana Jones." He said his name with pride and Mutt sighed. "And from the looks of it, you did need our help." Indy said softly.

Mutt glared but knew his father was right. Mary glared at her husband in that "that's not helping" way. She closed her eyes and rested her head on her daughter-in-laws.

*

James and Anna ran without any complications out of the exit. They breathed heavily as they stood there. "Wait!" Anna whispered urgently as James was about to lead her away.

"What?" He replied quickly.

"Cobra." She breathed. James's face crumpled guilt filled him and he took Anna to hide in the bush near the river that wound around the prison. "We will wait and go back in soon. Just let me think of a plan."

*

Mary opened her eyes, after what felt like seconds, when the car stopped. She looked up to see the monastery that they had destroyed so many years ago, rebuilt and much larger. Mary breathed in deeply and looked at her husband he and Mutt had obviously not talked since she had fallen asleep. It was pitch black outside so she didn't notice the bush move and the river surrounding them was too loud for her to hear the small voices that whispered, "No! There are-"

"Shh, do want them to hear us?"

Mary turned back to the car and saw Rose stir. "What are we going to do with her?" Mary asked Mutt.

"We can't leave her here." Indy answered.

"We'll have to take her with us then?" Mutt asked sarcastically.

Indy opened his mouth but closed his mouth suddenly.

"She'll be fine. They don't want _her_." Mutt said locking the car doors and turning to the monastery.

He didn't notice the curtain twitch above him and someone smile down at the family.

* * *

I should stop promising action. Well the next chapter will be the last I think so if it is there will be A LOT of action. If I don't get the next chapter up before Christmas then… MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! If I do then I will say it again.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry this took so long hopefully I will be updating a lot quicker over the holidays. I hope you enjoy and MERRY CHRISTMAS for Friday. Please review it could be my early christmas present and I will send you a cyber cookie, very good with cyber milk, WARNING may contain marshmallows. :D

* * *

Mutt noticed a light from the side of the monastery as a door opened and closed again. Indy noticed it too and taking one last look at his daughter-in-law he ran after the light followed by Mary. Mutt turned back the car, whispered, "I'm so sorry." and ran after his parents.

James and Anna watched as Carl opened the exit they had escaped out of, rolled his eyes and closed it again then the three people ran to the door. As the door opened and let out more yellow light Anna and James recognise their grandparents and father. Anna gasped loudly but the river covered the noise.

"They came to get us." She whispered to her brother and noticed James was breathing quickly.

"I was so stupid." He gasped. "What are they going to think when we're not there?"

Anna ducked her head. "Lets check the car." She stood up then looked up at Mum's window to check she wasn't looking, the curtains were shut tightly.

Anna ran to the car closely followed by James. "What are we looking for?" He whispered.

She ignored him and stopped as she saw a figure slumped in the car seat. Anna slowly walked towards the car and gasped, "Mom?"

James walked up to his sisters side to stare in the window. There was the pale unmoving figure of their mother. "Is she…?" Anna started unable to tear her eyes away.

"No. No she can't be. No." He said trying to keep his lip from quivering. "Come on we have to go help dad." He told her turning her away. _Why would dad leave her there if she wasn't dead? Why was she so pale?_ He thought not allowing his eyes to cry.

Rose stirred as the children walked away but fell asleep again instantly.

*

Indy walked in front of his family. He would stick his head around a corner then tell them to carry on. There were four large men and one woman running down a long corridor, they stared into a room and one of them gasped. Mutt was sure he saw the others roll their eyes. They were all about to run in the opposite direction to the Jones's when Indy jumped out and ran at them. Mutt tried to grab his father but couldn't quite reach him. Mutt made an "Oomph" noise as he fell to the ground and looked up at his father now attacking one of the largest men in the group.

*

Indy couldn't understand his sudden burst of courage (or as you and I know it, stupidity) he suddenly saw images of all his family; his daughter pale and sleeping in the car, his grandchildren alone and scared, his son too stubborn to ask for help and his wife terrified of loosing the whole family. _Enough is enough, I will not let my family die because I'm "too old." _Indy thought, he added,_ Indy it's time to save your family, _he sighed heavily,_ or die trying._

So he ran at them, the whole group, feeling alone but wanting it to stay that way for his sons sake.

*

"Oh, Mr. Jones you are feisty in your old age." Mum giggled, watching a small TV screen.

Carl looked over her shoulder and sighed, that "old man" would rip their agents to shreds.

*

Mutt sighed and unrolled his bull whip. He pulled over one man and pulled out his gun. He stared down at the man and shook his head at the mans pleading look. The man opened his mouth to warn Mutt but it was too late there was already a piece of metal making it's way through his brain.

Mutt watched the pool of blood expand and was met with the memory of the kind woman who was killed outside the hotel in Ireland.

He stood up and looked at his father who was busy fighting the woman. Before he knew it a man grabbed Mutt around the neck and managed to wrestle the gun out of Mutt's hand. He managed to pull himself out of the man's iron grip and face him. The man stared at mutt with a crooked grin holding both his own gun and Mutts. He went to pull back on the trigger, Mutt heard the bang but nothing happened but the man suddenly rocked forward and crumpled to the ground. Mutt's eyebrow rose as his mother appeared holding a revolver that was smoking at the tip. "I hate doing that." She groaned.

She left Mutt to rugby tackle the last man who was trying to kill his father, Indy had dealt with the woman and one of the men. Mary walked into the end cell. The door swung open easily. Her eyes tried to adjust to the dark as she stumbled into the room whispering, "James? Anna?" Before she knew what was happening the door closed with a bang.

Mary stumbled towards it the violet strip above her the only source of light. She tried to pull open the door but it was locked.

*

Indy heard the bang but didn't dare let it stop him from killing this man. The man struggled under Indy's weight and, for the last time, tried to pull Indy's hands from his throat. Mutt turned from the man who struggled with his father. He had also heard the bang but had a strange sense that if he followed something bad would happen.

The man stopped struggling and Indy moved away from the corpse. He didn't even look at his son but entered the cell next to his wife to try and somehow get her out. However, no sooner than he had entered he also heard a bang as his door closed. He ran to hit the door then slumped up against it. "Shit." Was all he said.

Mutt stared at the two doors and something told him not to go in the third door (probably you readers who just know what will happen) but he opened it. He didn't walk in just stared into the room and especially at a dark figure huddled in the corner. Mutt felt someone push him and he fell into the room just as the door slammed. This time a pair of eyes stared down at him apologetically.

A loud laugh scared all the new inmates of the cell. "That was priceless!" Cried Mum over a speaker. "I expected better from you. Especially you, Indy." She spoke as though she knew the old man.

"No." He whispered and looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh, so you do remember me? And oh dearest Mutt," She started putting on a patronising cooing voice, "you and your "best friend" have some sorting out to do. Ta ta." The speaker turned off the flap slammed and Mutt was faced with his best friend and, not that he knew it yet, mortal enemy.


	17. Chapter 17

James lead his sister through the cold, bright halls of the prison. He stopped at every corner to make sure no one was coming for them. "Where are they?" He whispered to himself. Something made him suddenly think of the cells they had previously inhabited. _Well if they're in there, they won't be alone._ He thought.

*

Cobra pulled down his sleeping bag to look at the tall figure opposite him. "Cobra!" Mutt exclaimed almost happily.

Cobra grunted and turned his head from his friend. This was not how he wanted this to happen. "Are you all here?" He asked coldly.

"More to the point where are the kids?" Mutt asked, offended by Cobra's tone.

"They escaped." He replied shortly. "An hour or so ago."

"Shit!" He bashed his fist against the door, "Don't get me wrong I'm glad they got out but now they need rescuing from outside this place. How'd they get out?" He added excitedly.

"I don't know I can't even see _you_, let alone them. So you gonna answer my question or not?" He asked angrily.

Mutt was taken aback by this sudden change in Cobra's attitude. So much so that he couldn't find it in him to get angry back. "Um, well mom and dad are in the cells next to us and Rose… she's safe."

Cobra was suddenly on his feet, "What do you mean "she's safe?"" He asked calmly but he was shaking with anger.

"I mean that she's not here, she's safe." If Cobra could have seen Mutt's face he probably would have punched it.

"She-she's not here?" He whispered and fell back against the wall.

"Hey, are you ok?" Mutt asked sympathetically slowly walking towards his friend.

"Why isn't she here?" He shouted pushing himself off of the wall towards the silhouette.

"She's not… well." He replied suddenly worried. "Why would you _want_ her to be _here_?"

Cobra ignored the question, ""Not well?" What do you mean "not well?""

"Exactly that, she um, was… Well it's none of your business! _I'm _her husband!"

"_I _didn't have an affair!"

"Hey! She knows all about it and are going to work through it! And it's got nothing to do with you!" Mutt shouted.

*

James and Anna ran around a final corner before coming to the cells. They bashed into a large object and looked up to see Carl's worried face and screamed, he instantly covered their mouths with his hands.

"Shh, please. We don't want _her_ to hear you." He wheeled the children around and into a room full of video screens. James looked at the screens and could see all three cells and he felt an involuntary yawn escape from his lips.

"Look, it's too late… well early for any of us to do anything now. Just sleep and we can work on getting your family out tomorrow. Here." He passed them both pillows and led Anna, who was already dropping off, onto the large sofa behind them. James stayed where he was but couldn't take his eyes off of the screens.

"Try to sleep, James. I better go make sure Mum heard nothing." He left swiftly and James watched him on the cameras right up to the moment he entered Mum's room. "I have to do something." He whispered. He walked back to his sister and sighed, "I'm sorry but I'm your big brother I have to save you." He then turned back to the door and crept towards Mum's room.

*

Rose's eyes opened slightly to the sound of knocking. She shook her head, the pain killers had worn off slightly so she could feel her shoulder again. Rose let out a gasp of pain and surprise as she was faced with Ian who's face suddenly broke into a large grin.

"Thank god!" His voice sounded muffled through the glass. Rose managed to move herself so she could unlock and open the door. He climbed in the car and rubbed his hands together, "It's as cold in here as it is out there. You look terrible." He said looking at her.

"Well that's what you get when you get shot during a car chase." She replied holding her arm. Ian's eyes grew, "Yes the car's fine, well other than the back of the car in general." She added darkly.

"That's not what I was worried- How much of the back of the car specifically?" He asked concerned.

"It will be fine with some work…" Rose stared off into space.

"What?"

"I swear I saw the kids before. But that can't be right." She shook her head and turned to look at her friend. "We have to go in and save them. I have a terrible feeling that something bad has happened."

"_You_ can't go anywhere."

"_You_ are a coward, you will not go alone." She rebuked.

Ian sighed "I am braver than you think." He crossed his arms like an angry child.

Rose smiled kindly, "I know. You wouldn't have even come if you _weren't_ brave. But we _are _going together, even if it kills me."

Ian gave up and helped Rose out of the car, secretly thankful for the company.

*

"I said "what do you mean not well?"" Cobra grumbled.

"And I say it's none of your business." Mutt growled.

Cobra flew at the silhouette and punched blindly. Somehow he managed to find Mutt's nose and felt hot liquid poor over his fist.

Mutt cried out in pain "Shit! What's got into you? Why this sudden interest in Rose?" He pushed his old friend off of him.

"Sudden?" Cobra laughed, "Wow you are one blind bastard! I love her!" Mutt stood still waiting as though there was more. "I would be a better husband than you are!"

* * *

I think I will leave it at that, a few cliff-hangers is good for you, ok maybe not good for you more annoy the hell out of you. You'll have to wait for the next one for the (hopefully) last part of this fic. I hope you have a very Merry Christmas! And we have officially got more words than Indiana Jones and the Adopted Daughter!!


	18. Chapter 18

"You know, you _would_ have been a better husband for her, but you are forgetting a vital part of this. _She_ chose _me_." Mutt told Cobra. This time Mutt was prepared for the attack. Cobra growled and wrestled the other man to the floor.

Mutt felt a fist hit his jaw and after his eye. He replied with a fist in the stomach and somehow managed to knee the larger man in the groin. There was a long and painful groan and Mutt pushed him off. Only to kick Cobra in the stomach. "You are the reason we're in here aren't you?" He asked angrily.

Cobra grunted, "It's too late for you now. Mum will kill you all and Rose will _have_ to choose me."

Mutt turned back and kicked Cobra somewhere, he wasn'tsure where but he knew that he hit the man from his groan. "I knew it! You _dick,_ you _bastard_!" Mutt screamed. "How could you? How could you do that to us, to the kids?" Cobra groaned again. "How could you ever think that after _this_ Rose would pick _you_?" Mutt asked angrily but quietly.

*

"Have you heard anything about where the children have gone?" Mum inquired.

"No, ma'am. Nothing since they left the building." Carl replied.

"Answer me this, Carl. Was it just me or was there the sound of children screaming earlier?" Mum asked turning to her right-hand-man.

"Children, ma'am?" Carl felt beads of sweat appear on his forehead. "No, can't say I heard, _anything_. Other than the Jones's of course. Mutt and Co- James are having a fierce punch-up."

"Hmm good, maybe they'll kill each other and then I can be done with this whole business." Carl's change of topic had not gone unnoticed but Mum had other things to deal with.

_*_

James stood beside Mum's door and took a long breath. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to do. There had to be some sort of switch to open the cells so that his parents could run. Of course, James knew that it would be almost impossible to get into Mum's room with both her and Carl in there.

*

Rose was being half dragged by Ian down the corridors. She had her good arm over his shoulders and they slowly made their way down (hopefully) towards the cells. "They have to be nearby." Ian whispered.

"Not necessarily." Rose groaned.

As they were about to round another corner Rose heard a shout from behind them. "Did you hear that?" She asked her guide.

"What?" Ian whispered, stopping to turn and look.

There was another shout and what sounded like a growl.

"That!" She whispered loudly, Ian had heard it this time and turned her around to walk in the other direction following the sounds of Mutt and Cobra fighting.

*

Indy sat next to the cold window between his wife's and his cell. The cold glass felt good on his hot face. He could see Mary's outline on the other side of the window. "Little Lucy Taylor?" Somehow even though Mum must have been much older her voice sounded similar, then again Indy had seen her only a few weeks ago asking if they could talk about the "good old days." It had seemed strange at the time as she had only been on one adventure with Indy but now it all made sense. She was assessing his ability, for fighting, for surviving… for this.

*

"How, Cobra?" Mutt was asking him, actually asking.

"I-I don't know." Cobra mumbled angrily but half in defeat.

"Figures." Mutt spat. He was coming closer to Cobra and the violet light mad him look mad.

"Please, just listen to me." Cobra started he had to get out of the situation.

"Why? You took my kids from me, you planned to take my wife from me and now you're keeping me from _all_ of my family. So no I will not listen to you!" Mutt yelled in reply.

"I was just-"

"Just what?" Mutt screamed interrupting him.

"I was just going to say" He refrained from saying 'before you rudely interrupted me,' "I know how we can get out of this."

For a second Mutt's anger subsided. "How?" He asked coldly.

Cobra started to regret telling Mutt anything. "Well, I happen to be," He thought, _it can't get any worse._ "very close to the woman who… runs this operation."

"Of course you are." Mutt replied darkly, his anger rising.

Cobra stood up straight and walked to the door trying not to annoy Mutt. He bashed it and soon enough a pair of eyes appeared in the metal flap. "Let me out." He demanded.

"Um, I'm sorry, James. She says your not allowed out." The man murmured.

"What? No." Panic hit Cobra's voice before it registered in his brain properly.

"I'm sorry. She told me to tell you to 'work it out or kill each other.' I think she would prefer the latter." He added quietly almost to himself.

*

James breathed in and out slowly. He fell to the floor and prized open the door. Slowly he crawled into the room. There was a large red armchair, situated in front of a large open fireplace, someone was sat in the armchair staring at some screens. He recognised the sounds of his angry father and terrified god father. He heard the person shriek with laughter which made him jump. James looked up when he saw a pair of feet and stared into Carl's wide eyes.

Carl shook his head sadly and James looked behind him to find Mum staring at him. "You must be, James." She stated almost kindly. James stared in awe at the beautiful woman. "Stand up, please." She grinned widely and Carl felt his face heat up. _Run, kid, run!_ He screamed in his mind.

James did as he was told and looked into the woman's eyes. "Now, what were _you_ trying to do?" She asked brushing his shoulders with her hands.

When James's mouth opened and shut again her smile and false kindness vanished. "You weren't trying to break your family out of here were you?" Her hands gripped his shoulders and tears started to sting his eyes from both pain and terror.

"I think I should deal with you now you little bastard!" She pulled out a knife and held it to the boys throat. He gasped and felt a sob escape his lips.

"No!" Carl cried, "I mean shouldn't his family watch you do that? So they know whose boss." He added casually.

"Hm, you might be right." She withdrew the knife and grabbed the boys hair. She dragged him to the fire and for a second he was afraid she was going to push him in but she reached up to a box and pulled out a pink, fluffy pair of handcuffs. Turning to Carl she ordered, "Put these on. I'll deal with you later."

Carl reluctantly took the handcuffs and closed them reasonably tightly, trying hard not to think of where they had been.

*

"Oh yes you know exactly how to get us out. Why did I listen to you, scum!" Mutt shouted flying at the man.

Out of the corner of his eye Mutt saw a square of light on the floor and stopped wrestling with the struggling man beneath him.

Mutt heard the door creak open and someone complain that the door was heavy.

Mutt got off of Cobra and pulled on the door. He blinked at the brightness trying to let his eyes adjust to the light. "Mutt!" He heard his wife whisper and someone hugged him. He kissed the top of Roses head and whispered "We have to get Mom and Dad and get out of here."

Ian was already trying to open the next door when they heard footsteps and someone whimpering.

* * *

Hey sorry this took so long. One more chapter and we're done guys it's been one hell of a journey.


	19. Chapter 19

As Mum rounded the corner next to the cells her face turned into a grimace. Although every member of the Jones family and friends, that she wanted to massacre, were stood staring at her she would have a job of keeping them under control. Again Mum pulled out the knife and held it to James's throat. "Get in the cell." She commanded.

Out of fear for their child Mutt and Rose automatically moved into the cell but because of fear Ian couldn't move his legs. "Carl get him in."

Carl looked at her and she sighed, "If you want things done properly you have to do them yourself."

She dragged the boy with her as she marched toward Ian. She pressed the knife into the small of his back and he started to move inside. "Good, keep going."

She saw all of the group huddled together in a corner apart from Cobra. Indy and Mary had no idea what was going on. Mum stared at her victims and the lights flashed on around her showing her where her prey was and showing Indy and Mary their children and grandchild.

Indy ran to the window and stared in terror at the scene before him. Mum flashed him a large grin and turned to Mutt who was fuming. Carl stood, helpless outside Indy's door hoping Mutt would kill her before she had a chance to kill his son.

"Well isn't this nice? The gang altogether. Too bad that this time the bad guy really _is_ the bad guy and he will not save you this time, Rose." Rose wasn't particularly listening to the crazy woman holding her son captive she knew his pale terrified face would be imprinted on her mind forever and felt guilty that all she felt was shooting pain from her arm.

"Unhand my son." Mutt told her threateningly.

"Not unless," Mum sighed and shook her head, "you give your wife and children to Cobra where they can live, happily ever after." Mum wasn't even trying to sound like she believed it.

Rose had heard this. "What?"

Mutt felt lost, he could loose his whole family or condemn his son to death.

None of the people in the cell were paying attention to the cell next door…

*

Anna woke up dazed and confused. As the memories came flooding back she looked around the room for either her brother or Carl but she was alone. Anna walked to the television screens showing the cells and could see Mum holding her brother with a knife at his throat. Instinctively Anna raised her hand to her throat and felt the healing scar situated there.

She picked up a gun that was in a draw of a cabinet and spotted a piece of rope that she could use as a whip. Taking both these she thought of how she could use them and shivered at the thought. But she was prepared to do anything to save her family.

She walked out of the door checking that Mum wouldn't see her and walked towards the cells. She spotted Carl and he shook his head but she moved towards him. "Today is not your day little one, you will not kill anyone today, open your grandfather's cell." He breathed, Mum's loud voice covering his.

Anna nodded and opened the bolt slowly so it wouldn't make any noise. Indy pulled the door open and grinned at her taking the gun and pulling out his own whip. She then proceeded to open Mary's cell.

*

"Come on, I haven't got all day. Choose." Mutt opened his mouth and she added, "Tick tock, tick tock." Rhythmically.

"Get your hands off of my grandson." Came a voice from behind her.

"Indy, uncle Indy." She turned but kept her grip on James.

Indy had his gun pointed at her."Shut up. You don't get to call me that any more, Lucy." She shuddered at the sound of her name. "Unhand my grandson." When her grip tightened he added, "Why are you doing this?"

"Don't think it's anything to do with _you_, per-lease." She rolled her eyes, "I'm doing this because it is what _James_ wants."

"Whatever he said he didn't mean _this_!" He cried gesturing the boy.

"Not _him_, you old fool, _him._" She gestured the man with her head.

Cobra stood back into the corner as though he were trying to vanish into the wall. Mutt had, had enough and grabbed the woman's hand. The knife was suddenly in both Mum's and Mutt's hands and she let go of James. He ran towards his mother and held her. Cobra went towards the fighting pair and went for the knife. But somehow in the tangle of arms someone screamed in agony.

Mum fell to the floor her hands covered in blood and a large bang followed as Cobra fell to the floor choking on his own blood. Mum ran she didn't no why but she had to get out.

Mutt fell beside his enemy and found that he was trying to stop him from dieing. The knife had been stabbed into his stomach them pulled downwards so there was a long gash flooding with blood. "No." Mutt whispered putting pressure on the wound unsuccessfully.

Cobra tried to speak but his words caught on the blood and made him splutter. "It's ok, mate." For some reason Mutt did forgive him and would always remember him before the kidnapping.

They heard a loud gun shot and Cobra seemed to smile before he closed his eyes and took his last few breaths.

They heard a loud "It's finally over!" From Carl then there was silence as the people gathered in the room stared down at the large figure that once was their closest friend.

*

Indy noticed Mum run away, she was actually quite quick which took him by surprise as he remembered her being one of the slowest people he had ever met. "You should blame yourself _uncle Indy_. You taught me everything I know. You made me what I am today!" She cackled.

Anger grew in him as he remembered the time he taught her how to stage a kidnapping and how to threaten people. She had been kidnapped and had wanted to know how her father knew she had been kidnapped, she was a very curious eight year old, he had told her how to distinguish between a robbery and a kidnapping and then had taught her, out of his own stupidity, how to stage a kidnapping to hide something else. He had been an idiot at the time but she had been a weedy weakling of a child who needed teaching. Now he wished he would have let her perish with the men who had taken her.

He heard her yelp and stood above her she cried "No!" Before he shot her between the eyes, a pool of blood growing around her. "Good bye, Lucy." He whispered.

He walked back slowly to see a dancing man, handcuffed, and his granddaughter holding his wife.

He gave Rose a hug and walked back into the cell to see his family and Ian staring at Cobra's body.

*

When they left the dungeons the Jones's took Ian and Carl home and then flew back to America to find their house refurbished and back to the way they remembered it. "Well, I may have got some people 'round so it was ready for you." Indy grinned smugly.

The next day after Mutt and Rose had rekindled their relationship, Rose vanished. Mutt wouldn't have usually become worried but after their ordeal he was starting to get anxious as the hours passed by.

James and Anna heard something unusual in the front yard, "Dad?" They cried afraid of who it might be. Mutt went to the door followed by his children and opened it to find a bright red chopper with his wife riding it. His mouth fell open. "I decided it was time to buy you a new one." Rose grinned, remembering all those years ago when she and Mutt had ridden his last chopper. Mutt grinned at her and kissed her passionately before taking the bike for a spin.

* * *

Hope you liked it. It's been a pleasure writing this story for you!


End file.
